


Sueño de una noche de verano.

by GiseFujoshi



Series: I love you. [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkashixFurihata, Donceles, Drama, F/F, Fluff, Humor, HyuugaxReo, Hyuureo, KagaKuro - Freeform, KagamixKuroko, KiyoshixMakoto, KnB - Freeform, Kurokonobasket, M/M, MidorimaxTakao, MiyajixKotaro, Miyakota, MomoixRiko, Momoriko - Freeform, MurasakibaraxHimuro, Nebumayu, Romance, Yaoi, Yuri, akafuri - Freeform, aoki - Freeform, aokise - Freeform, aominexkise, comedia, kiyohana, kurokonobasuke, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiseFujoshi/pseuds/GiseFujoshi
Summary: Una tarde como cualquier otra, Kuroko organiza un picnic en el parque e invita a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Es solo un simple picnic, ¿que podría pasar?





	Sueño de una noche de verano.

Una tarde como cualquier otra en Seirin, los cinco chicos de primer año, Kagami, Kuroko, Furihata, Fukuda, y Kawahara, almorzaban «tranquilamente» en la azotea del instituto. Cada uno había llevado su propio bento, ya que conseguir un simple pan en la cafetería era como entrar a una guerra. Sabían por experiencia propia lo que era, y no querían volver a pasar por eso.

Por otro lado, Fukuda y Kawahara observaban con envidia como Kuroko alimentaba a Kagami mientras se sonreían y se besaban, y a Furihata sonreírle a la pantalla de su celular, quien hablaba con Akashi, su novio. No estaban en contra de que dos chicos salieran; de hecho, los apoyaban. Pero no tenían suerte en el amor, y ver a sus amigos asi les resultaba incómodo.

**—** Y… ¿qué van a hacer el fin de semana? —pregunto Fukuda, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Kawahara noto que Fukuda intentaba romper ese incomodo ambiente, por lo que de inmediato le siguió la corriente.

—Iré a comprar un nuevo video juego que saldrá a la venta el sábado.

**—** ¡Yo también pensaba comprarlo! Pero me gaste todo el dinero que tenía y mis padres no volverán a darme nada hasta el próximo mes.

—Si quieres puedes venir a mi casa y lo jugamos juntos.

—¿De verdad? ¡Genial!

—Yo pensaba organizar un dia de campo en el parque e invitar a todos —dijo Kuroko de pronto, provocando que todos se sobresaltaran al escuchar su voz.

—¿Un dia de campo? ¿Y eso que es? —Kawahara enarco una ceja confundido.

—Un picnic, ya sabes… cuando comes al aire libre, en el césped —le explico Fukuda, para dirigir su vista a Kuroko—. Con «todos» te refieres a la generación milagrosa, ¿cierto?

—Sí; a ellos, al equipo, y a cualquiera que quiera venir… —hacía varias semanas que venía pensando en organizar algo con todos sus amigos y conocidos… ¿y qué mejor que un picnic en el parque para pasar un buen rato?

—¿Un picnic? —Kagami soltó una carcajada al escucharlo, mientras se llenaba la boca con comida— ¿lo dices en serio? Es lo más ridículo que he escuchado en… —se detuvo al ver que su novio lo fulminaba con la mirada.

—Kagami-kun, si vas a decir cosas innecesarias, mejor cállate.

—¡¿Qué?!

Kuroko lo ignoro y dirigió su vista a Furihata.

—¿Tu qué opinas, Furihata-kun? —pregunto, pero no recibió respuesta _—_ ¿Furihata-kun?

Furihata solo reía mientras miraba la pantalla de su celular.

—Furihata-kun… —volvió a llamarlo.

Furihata continúo riéndose, sin notar que Kuroko lo llamaba.

—¡Furihata-kun!

—¡Uh, s-si! ¿Q-Que ocurre, Kuroko? —levanto la vista, y vio que todos lo miraban.

—Furihata-kun, ¿podrías dejar de hablar con Akashi-kun y escucharme? Es importante.

—Sí, l-lo siento… —bajo su celular y se disculpó avergonzado, ruborizándose cuando el contrario nombro a su novio—. ¿De que hablaban?

—De que quiero organizar un picnic en el parque con todos. ¿Tu qué opinas?

—¿Un picnic? —lo miro entre curioso y sorprendido.

—Como dije, es ridículo. —Comento Kagami, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Y también jugaremos básquet —agrego Kuroko, dejando escapar un suspiro. No tenía planeado jugar, pero era la única forma de convencer a su novio y a otros, seguramente.

—¡Genial! ¡Eso si me gusta! —Kagami comenzaba a emocionarse de solo pensar en todos los buenos rivales que tendría para vencer.

«Lo sabía», penso Kuroko. Nunca se equivocaba cuando decía algo.

—Pues, es una buena idea. —Respondió Furihata luego de unos minutos—. Y, de todos modos, Sei vendrá a quedarse el fin de semana. _—_ Sonrió emocionándose de solo pensar que faltaba muy poco para volver a ver a su novio.

—¿Ustedes quieren venir?

—Claro, me encantaría —Kawahara miro a Kuroko con una leve sonrisa.

—Pero dijiste que jugaríamos al video juego que ibas a comprar…

—Podemos dejarlo para el domingo —lo interrumpió—, no importa.

—¿Le diremos al resto del equipo? —pregunto Kagami, terminando su almuerzo.

—Si, pero tendremos que evitar que la entrenadora prepare comida, o de lo contrario moriremos todos.

Los cinco se pusieron de acuerdo, sintiendo escalofríos de solo pensar en lo que prepararía Riko. Lo que no sabían, era que cierta persona los había escuchado.

 

 

En la azotea de Too Gakuen, Aomine «intentaba» dormir, mientras era molestado por su amiga de la infancia, a la que consideraba su hermana, quien interrumpía su siesta gritándole que dejara de faltar a los entrenamientos.

Siendo sinceros, a Aomine Daiki no le importaba en lo más mínimo el entrenamiento, las clases, o el instituto. No tenía ganas de nada. Lo único que quería y deseaba era estar en su departamento, el cual compartía con su rubio sexy, llevarlo a la cama, desnudarlo y hacerle todas las posiciones del kamasutra. Pero ahí estaba, aburriéndose a más no poder.

—¡Dai-chan! ¡Te estoy hablando!

—¡Ya lo sé! Deja de gritar, maldición.

—¡Entonces escúchame! Moo~

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunto sin ganas.

—¡Que bajes de aquí, y vayas al gimnasio! Y… _—_ de repente bajo la voz y se puso nerviosa _—_ ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Ya lo has hecho.

—¡¿Quieres dejar de bromear y hablar en serio por una vez?! ¡Esto es importante para mí!

Aomine dejó escapar un suspiro y abrió los ojos con molestia. —Está bien, ¿qué ocurre?

—Tu... ¿cuándo te diste cuenta que estabas enamorado de Ki-chan?

—¿Ah? ¿A qué viene eso? —enarco una ceja.

—Solo responde.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, Aomine respondió. —Kise me ha gustado desde que estábamos en Teiko, pero fui un idiota y casi lo pierdo por haber tardado tanto en darme cuenta.

—Es verdad, fuiste un gran idiota.

—¡Oi!

—Pero, ¿no te importa que… sea un chico? Lo digo porque… a veces las personas pueden ser muy crueles, y aunque Ki-chan sea un doncel, sabes que no son completamente aceptados por la socie… —fue interrumpida.

—Lo que siento por Kise va más allá de que sea hombre, doncel, o lo que sea. —Respondió con absoluta seriedad—. El me gusta, ¿ok? me encanta. Es… lo mejor que me paso en la vida, y lo que diga la «sociedad» —hizo comillas con los dedos _—_ , me importa una mierda.

—Dai-chan… —Momoi lo miro con estupefacción y sorpresa, nunca creyó que escucharía a Aomine decir algo asi

—Es mi vida y yo decido que hacer con ella.

—Vaya… —sonrió orgullosa de su mejor amigo—. El amor realmente cambia a las personas —lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro, pero como la azotea era un lugar muy silencioso, Aomine lo escucho muy bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —pregunto fingiendo no entender, pero lo había hecho perfectamente.

—Nada, olvídalo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Te conozco, y sé que no me has preguntado eso por simple curiosidad… _—_ dijo mirándola con el semblante serio.

—Bueno, veras… yo-yo estoy… yo… —comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse cada vez más nerviosa.

—Dilo de una vez, Satsuki.

Momoi cerró los ojos, tomo aire, y lo soltó rápidamente, gritando—: ¡Estoyenamoradaderikolaentrenadoradeseirin!

—¿Ah? No entendí nada.

—¡Maldición, eres un idiota!

—¡No me insultes y deja de gritar! ¡Si hablas rápido, es obvio que no voy a entender nada!

—¡He dicho que me gusta Riko! _—_ volvió a gritar.

—¿Qué? —sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa— ¿Eres lesbiana? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan las chicas?

—¿Y tú eres gay? —le respondió con otra pregunta.

—No —frunció el ceño _—,_ solo me gusta Kise.

—Pues a mí solo me gusta Riko —dijo cruzando los brazos.

—¿No estabas enamorada de Tetsu? ¿Desde cuándo te gusta la entradora de Seirin?

—Dai-chan, hace mucho acepte que Tetsu-kun solo me ve como una amiga y nunca se fijara en mí. Ama a Kagamin, lo sé perfectamente; y ella… comenzó a gustarme cuando la conocí, supongo… Pero no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. _—_ Bajo la mirada unos segundos _—._ No sé qué hacer.

—Decírselo, ¿qué más? —soltó Aomine, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—No es tan fácil, tonto. ¿Qué hago si me rechaza? Moriría de vergüenza.

—Puede que te rechace o puede que no. No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes.

—Yo… —iba a responder, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido de un celular.

Aomine, al escuchar que su telefono había sonado, lo tomo de su bolsillo, desbloqueo la pantalla y vio que decía «archivo recibido». Era un video, enviado por su compañero de equipo, Wakamatsu.

—¿Y este idiota que quiere? —suspiro y comenzó a reproducir el video.

 

_Video:_

_—Ya sabía que Momoi no te convencería de venir al entrenamiento, asi que he preparado un plan B. —La cámara se movió, mostrando una revista a punto de ser quemada por un encendedor._

_—_ ¡Mi Mai-chan edición limitada! Bastardo… —Frunció el ceño bastante enojado, esa revista le había costado una fortuna. Estaba a punto de levantarse, pero el video aún no terminaba.

_Video:_

_—Y por otro lado… —el que grababa, movió la cámara, mostrando a Wakamatsu con una sonrisa malvada y, a su lado, un rubio con un uniforme gris, charlando animadamente con Sakurai._

 

—¡Es Ki-chan! —Momoi lo reconoció al instante, bueno, era obvio que era él.

Aomine se sorprendió. ¿Qué hacia Kise ahí?

 

_Video:_

_Wakamatsu se acercó a Kise y, sin que este se diera cuenta, lo tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, sorprendiéndolo._

_—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame! —Kise frunció el ceño e intento alejarse, pero Wakamatsu lo sostenía demasiado fuerte— ¡Que me sueltes! ¡Estas demasiado cerca! —El otro rubio se acercaba cada vez más, por lo que Kise comenzó a sentir su respiración y una sensación de asco se apodero de él._

_—Como ves, tus dos cosas más preciadas estan en peligro. Si no vienes ahora, quien sabe que podría pasarles._

_Y el video acabo._

—Oh, Oh… —Momoi no se sorprendió. Conocía de sobra a Aomine y cuando vio que Wakamatsu se acercó a Kise, ya se imaginaba lo que estaba por ocurrir. Aomine era demasiado celoso y posesivo, en especial si se trataba de su novio.

Si antes se había enojado porque había tocado a su Mai-chan edición limitada, ahora prácticamente hervía de la furia. Eso sí que no lo iba a permitir. Aomine podía perdonar que tocaran sus cosas, pero si le ponían una mano encima a Kise, estaban muertos. Wakamatsu había cometido un gran error.

De un rápido movimiento, se puso de pie y corrió hacia el gimnasio. Ese bastardo iba a aprender a no tocar lo que le pertenecía. Momoi intento seguirle el paso, pero al ser demasiado lenta, no pudo alcanzarlo.

 

En el gimnasio, Kise intentaba zafarse del agarre del Wakamatsu, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía y se estaba cansando.

—Si no me sueltas ahora, te voy a golpear. ¡Te lo advierto! —Odiaba mostrar ese lado suyo, pero era inevitable. El único que podía tocarlo era Aominecchi, solo el— ¡Ustedes hagan algo! —Le dijo a los demas miembros del equipo, pero estos solo lo miraban sin decir nada. Preferían no meterse, porque sabían lo que iba a pasar cuando Aomine llegara y apreciaban su vida.

—Wakamatsu-san, de-debería soltarlo. Ya grabo el video.

—No te metas, Sakurai. Yo sé lo que hago.

—¡L-Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

—Es suficiente, Wakamatsu —hablo Imayoshi—. Suéltalo antes de que venga Aomine.

—Eso es lo que quiero, que venga.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! —Kise se había hartado. Estaba a punto de darle un codazo en el estómago a Wakamatsu, cuando de pronto, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron de golpe. Al ver a Aomine entrar por fin, una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Kise— ¡Aominecchi! —su sonrisa de enamorado era demasiado obvia para todos.

Aomine tomo a Kise del brazo y se paró frente a Wakamatsu para darle un puñetazo, casi tirándolo a suelo. Wakamatsu intento devolvérsela, pero Aomine volvió a golpearlo y, debido a esto, comenzó a sangrar. Rápidamente, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Kise, y Momoi, que había llegado al gimnasio unos minutos después, —cansada, pero logro llegar— los separaron.

—¡Vuelve a tocarlo y te parto la cara, imbécil! —Tomo a Kise de la cintura y lo abrazo posesivamente con su brazo izquierdo—. Mío… —con el otro brazo tomo su revista de Mai-chan—. Y mía… —todos lo miraron con una gota cayendo de sus frentes. Aomine no iba a cambiar nunca.

Kise sabía que solo había una forma de tranquilizar a su novio. _—_ Ven _—_ se soltó de su agarre y lo tomo del brazo para llevárselo a los vestuarios _—._ Volveremos en unos minutos, que nadie entre, por favor.

Y mientras los demás observaban en silencio como Kise se llevaba a Aomine al vestuario, (algunos, como Imayoshi, se hacían una idea de lo que iba a pasar ahí dentro, pero otros con mentes inocentes, como Sakurai, creían que iban a pelear o algo parecido. Pobres mentes inocentes) Momoi recibió una invitación de Kuroko para ir a un picnic en el parque, y a jugar básquet, el sábado a la tarde.

 

Mientras tanto en el gimnasio de Rakuzan…

—Reo, no tienes que regalarte asi… —le aconsejo Mayuzumi, con su rostro súper inexpresivo.

—¡¿Regalarme?! ¡¿Lo dices en serio?! _—_ Reo se sintió ofendido por el comentario de Mayuzumi _—._ Junpei-chan es mi novio y lo amo. ¿Está mal?

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —Kotaro se metió a la conversación—, Miyaji también es mi novio y lo amo, pero no estoy pensando todo el dia en… eso.

Reo lo imito a modo de burla.

—Si, por ahora… —lo miro con una sonrisa malvada, y el otro frunció el ceño sonrojado.

—¡Reo-nee! ¿Pero, qué dices? _—_ Empujo levemente su hombro.

—¡Kotaro! _—_ Lo empujo de la misma forma _—_ ¿Qué tiene de malo? Pueden hacerlo con sus chicos, ¿por qué no se animan? —Pregunto a Kotaro y Mayuzumi.

—A veces no es solo cuestión de animarse o no, Reo… —hablo Akashi, mientras miraba su celular. Mayuzumi asintió dándole la razón.

—Claro, porque Sei-chan sabe mucho del tema, ¿no?

Akashi levanto la vista sorprendido, y lo miro sonrojándose hasta las orejas. Había pasado apenas una semana desde que él y Furihata hicieron el amor por primera vez, y había sido maravilloso. Recordó cuando se besaron apasionadamente, mientras Furihata le acariciaba lentamente la espalda, el cuello y el cabello, al mismo tiempo que entrelazaban y rozaban sus piernas debajo de las sabanas que se habían enredado en sus cuerpos y…

—Sei-chan… Sei-chan… ¡Sei-chan! —Agito ambas manos delante de su rostro mientras lo llamaba, pero el otro no reaccionaba— ¡Sei-chan!

—Olvídalo Reo-nee, lo perdimos… _—_ dijo Kotaro.

La voz de sus compañeros de equipo lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Tenía que calmarse, estaba soñando despierto y eso no era bueno; al menos no durante el entrenamiento.

—¡Sei-chan! —Volvió a repetir.

—Ya te oí, Reo, ya te oí… —intento disimular su sonrojo lo mejor que pudo.

—¡Entonces contéstame! No sé qué hacer, necesito un consejo y es obvio que con estos dos… —hablo refiriéndose a Kotaro y Mayuzumi _—._ No puedo contar.

—¿Qué te aconseje sobre qué?

— ¡Ya te lo dije! ¿No prestaste atención? Quiero hacerlo con Junpei-chan, pero… no estoy seguro. ¿Cómo fue tu primera vez con Kou-chan?

Volvio a sonrojarse y desvió la mirada—. E-Eso es privado.

—¡Oh, vamos! Al menos dime como te animaste, sabiendo lo pudoroso que eres.

—Cierto, siempre tenemos que esperar a que termines de ducharte y vestirte para poder entrar al vestuario… —lo apoyo Kotaro.

—No pienso hablarles de mi vida amorosa, pero… —suspiro y se cruzó de brazos _—_ si te diré una cosa, Reo —el mencionado lo miro expectante _—._ Sé que tienes miedo, y te entiendo, tanto Kouki como yo lo teníamos, pero después el miedo desapareció, y… fue hermoso _—_ le sonrió, y este no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Sentía envidia, él también quería estar con Hyuuga como Akashi estaba con Furihata.

—¿Entonces qué hago, Sei-chan?

—Tener paciencia. Cuando estés listo lo sabrás, créeme… _—_ le sonrió levemente.

—Está bien, si tú lo dices.

Kotaro y Mayuzumi fingieron no haber escuchado la conversación de los otros dos, pero lo habían hecho, y muy atentamente.

Nebuya, que había estado callado desde que Reo comenzó a hablar de «ese tema», también escucho, y había algo que no lograba entender. Llevaba cuatro meses saliendo con Mayuzumi; conocía muy bien su personalidad y no dudaba de los sentimientos que este tenía hacia él, pero… por alguna razón, no dejaba que lo tocara. Lo de Kotaro seguramente era miedo y falta de confianza en sí mismo, pero con Mayuzumi era distinto, le ocultaba algo, de eso estaba seguro.

Akashi recordó que minutos atrás, había recibido un mensaje de Kouki, avisándole que Kuroko estaba organizando un picnic en el parque el sábado a la tarde, que invitara a quien quisiera y que llevaran comida y algo para poner sobre el césped. Rápidamente mostro el mensaje a los cuatro miembros de su equipo, y pregunto—: ¿quién quiere venir? —Todos dijeron que sí; ninguno se negó, asi que de inmediato comenzó a escribirle una respuesta a su novio.

 

 

De vuelta en el gimnasio de Too Gakuen, habían pasado casi cuarenta minutos desde que Kise y Aomine entraron al vestuario. Algunos —los inocentes— estaban preocupados, y otros, trataban de convencer a Momoi de que no llevara nada al picnic.

—De verdad, no es necesario que prepares nada. Sakurai se encargará de la comida, ¿cierto, Sakurai? —Hablo Imayoshi, dirigiendo su vista hacia el mencionado.

—S-Si, Momoi-san.

—Tetsu-kun me ha invitado a un picnic. ¡Yo también quiero llevar algo! Moo~ —dejo escapar un suspiro con molestia, pero unos segundos después, una idea se le vino a la mente y sonrió sin que nadie lo notara. De inmediato tomo su telefono y comenzó a escribirle un mensaje a cierta persona.

Cinco minutos después, Kise y Aomine salieron por fin del vestuario. Ambos con el cabello alborotado, y… mojado. Imayoshi los miro sin decir nada, al igual que Wakamatsu, quien seguía enfadado por lo de antes.

—¿Q-Que les ocurrió? _—_ pregunto Sakurai, de forma inocente.

—Nada que tengas que saber… —respondió Aomine, sonriendo con satisfacción mientras abrazaba a Kise por la cintura y le daba besos en el cuello. Este cerró los ojos disfrutando de los besos que le daba su novio, acariciando lentamente sus manos y brazos.

—Ki-chan, Dai-chan, ¡por fin! —al igual que Imayoshi, sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado con esos dos. No lo parecía, pero no era nada inocente. De hecho, era una fujoshi de closet.

—¿Qué ocurre, Momoicchi? —pregunto Kise, aun en las nubes. Lo de la ducha había sido demasiado intenso, rogaba a dios que nadie haya escuchado sus gritos.

—Ki-chan, ¿estás bien?

—S-Si, por supuesto… —respondió nervioso.

—Tranquilo, nadie escucho tus gemidos.

—¡M-Momoicchi! ¿P-Pero que dices? —abrió los ojos, sonrojándose hasta las orejas. ¿De verdad Momoi había dicho eso? Le costaba creerlo.

—Cierto, Satsuki tiene razón, Kise. —Aomine no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¿Gemidos? ¿Q-Que quieres decir? —pregunto Sakurai, sin entender a qué se refería Momoi.

—Nada, nada, no te preocupes, ¿sí? —Wakamatsu tapo los oídos de Sakurai con ambas manos y le hablo como si fuera un niño de seis años. La inocencia de Sakurai era peor que la de Kagami y Murasakibara juntos.

—Por cierto, no pude preguntártelo antes… ¿Qué haces aquí, Kise?

—Sempai cancelo el entrenamiento… —Hizo una pausa y agrego—: mejor no pregunten por qué. Como tenía tiempo libre, vine a verte. ¿Te molesta? —pregunto volteándose a verlo.

—Sabes bien que no, rubio tonto… —aumento su agarre para acercarlo más a él y besarlo con pasión, mientras Kise le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos.

—Idiotas, no coman frente a los pobres… —susurro Wakamatsu, mirándolos con envidia.

A Momoi casi le da una hemorragia nasal al verlos. Era una fujoshi, de closet, pero fujoshi, y ese tipo de escenas la volvían loca. Quería avisarles sobre el mensaje de Kuroko, pero no iba a interrumpir su burbuja de amor solo para decir eso, asi que decidió que lo haría después

 

Ya el sábado, Kagami, Kuroko, Hyuuga, Riko, Fukuda y Kawahara, esperaban frente al Maji Burger a Kiyoshi e Izuki, que aún no habían llegado. Mitobe y Koganei no pudieron ir, y Furihata les había dicho que se reuniría con Akashi en su casa e irían directamente al parque.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —pregunto impaciente y cansado de estar esperando hace casi media hora.

—Por supuesto que no, Bakagami. Vendrán, estoy segura. —Respondió Riko, que también estaba algo impaciente.

—Kagami-kun, trajiste mis batidos de vainilla. ¿Cierto?

—Tú y tu obsesión con los batidos.

—¿Los trajiste o no?

Kagami dio un pequeño vistazo a una de las bolsas que traía y respondió—: creo que los olvide.

—Entonces ve a tu departamento, y tráelos —Le ordeno.

—Si vuelvo ahora, cuando regrese ya no est…

—Tráelos.

—Pero Kurok…

—Tráelos.

—Kuroko…

—Tráelos, Kagami-kun, antes de que se me acabe la paciencia.

—¡Si los tengo! ¡Los tengo! ¡Tengo tus malditos batidos! Solo era una broma… —abrió una de las bolsas y le mostro que si los traía.

—Bien, mejor asi… —suspiro aliviado, y sonrió levemente.

—¡No sonrías!

«Qué bueno que Riko no preparo nada», penso en voz alta

—¿Dijiste algo, Hyuuga?

—Que… se estan tardando mucho… ¿N-No crees…? —Respondió con temor a que lo haya escuchado.

—Sí, pero seguiremos esperándolos. Vendrán en cualquier momento y tenemos que estar aquí cuando lleguen.

—Tienes razón —al igual que los demas, estaba aliviado. Habían logrado engañar a la entrenadora para que no llevara nada al picnic, o al menos, eso creían.

—¡Chicos! Lamento la tardanza.

Todos voltearon al escuchar esa voz. Era Kiyoshi, que traía bolsas con comida y bebidas al igual que todos, y venía acompañado por… su novio.

—No les importa que haya invitado a Mako-chan, ¿cierto? _—_ Miro a Hanamiya con una sonrisa.

—Solo vine por la comida, y porque este idiota me obligo… _—_ la cara de mal humor y fastidio que tenía, era épica.

—¡Claro que nos importa! ¡¿Por qué lo invitaste?!

—Kuroko dijo que podíamos venir con quien quisiéramos.

—Sí, no hay problema.

—¡¿Cómo que no hay problema?! —Hyuuga estaba furioso. No podía creer, no solo que Kiyoshi haya invitado al idiota de su novio, sino que, además, a Kuroko no le importara.

—¿Y? ¿Nos vamos o qué? No pienso estar aquí todo el maldito dia.

—Tenemos que esperar a Izuki… —respondió Riko, fingiendo amabilidad.

—Me importa una mierda Izuki, que vaya solo. Vámonos de una vez.

—¡Si no te gusta esperar, mejor haznos un favor a todos y lárgate de aquí, imbécil!

—¡Hyuuga! No le hables asi a mi Mako-chan.

—¡¿Lo dices en serio?!

—¡Te he dicho que dejes de llamarme asi, idiota! _—_ se quejó Hanamiya, ignorando a Hyuuga.

Hyuuga rodó los ojos y suspiró intentando contener las ganas de darle un buen golpe. Era un hecho que todos en Seirin odiaban a Makoto Hanamiya; incluso Kuroko lo hacía. Solo lo soportaban por Kiyoshi; pero Hyuuga lo odiaba con todo su ser. Aún no lograba entender como su mejor amigo podía estar tan enamorado de un tipo que, no solo lo lesionó en varias ocasiones, sino que, además, se la pasaba tratándolo como un perro. Seguro era masoquista.

—¡Lamento la tardanzaaaaa! —Grito Izuki a lo lejos, mientras respiraba con dificultad y corría hacia ellos de la mano con… una niña de aproximadamente siete años.

—¡Por fin! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Lo siento Hyuuga, es que…

Todos dirigieron su vista a la niña de cabello y ojos negros.

—Mis padres salieron, y mi hermana mayor está en casa de su novio, asi que… tuve que traerla. Espero que no les moleste.

—Claro que no, no te preocupes… —dijo Kagami, al mismo tiempo que Kuroko asentía con una leve sonrisa.

—Tranquilo, yo invite a Mako-chan.

—¡Que dejes de llamarme asi!

Izuki suspiro aliviado. Temía que se enfadaran con él por llevar a su hermana menor, pero todo había resultado bien.

—Hola pequeña, soy Riko, ¿Cómo te llamas? _—_ se agacho hasta llegar a su altura.

—¡Mai! —Respondió con una sonrisa.

—¿Y que llevas ahí, Mai? ¿Un libro de cuentos? —observo como la niña abrazaba posesivamente lo que llevaba en sus brazos.

—¡Una revista para niños! ¿Quieres que te la lea?

—¡Claro! Pero cuando lleguemos al parque, ¿sí?

—¡Si!

—Sabía que se llevarían bien… —volvió a tomar de la mano a su hermana, y comenzó a caminar junto a los demas, directo al punto de encuentro.

 

Mientras tanto en otra parte, Kouki era avergonzado por su madre frente a su novio, el cual observaba la situación en silencio e intentaba contener su risa.

—No era necesaria tanta comida, mama. Vamos a un picnic, no a un viaje por el mundo —Se quejó por tercera vez. Su madre había preparado comida como para un batallón.

—¡Por supuesto que es necesario! Mírate, estas muy delgado; necesitas alimentarte, asi que más te vale que te comas todo, ¿ok?

—¡Mama! —ya estaba acostumbrado a situaciones como esta, su madre era experta avergonzándolo frente a los demas.

—He puesto servilletas de papel en el bolso para que te limpies después de comer, o si manchas tu ropa o vuelcas tu bebida.

—Mama…

—Recuerda no hablar con la boca llena y cepillarte los dientes; guarde tu cepillo y pasta dental también, asi que no te preocupes.

—¡¿Cepillarme los dientes?! ¡¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso en un parque?! ¡Un parque!

—Ya sabes, en uno de esos bebederos públicos que hay por todas partes.

—¡Mama! Es suficiente, adiós… —con una mano, tomo como pudo el bolso (que, al estar lleno de cosas, pesaba una tonelada), con la otra se llevó a Akashi y salió prácticamente corriendo de la casa, sonrojado a más no poder.

Una vez que estuvieron bastante alejados, el castaño se detuvo, y se acercó a su novio—. Perdón por eso, Sei, siempre hace lo mismo… —Al no obtener respuesta, lo llamo con preocupación, y temor— ¿Sei…? ¿Que ocu...?

Por primera vez en su vida, Akashi soltó una sonora carcajada, algo que hizo que se sorprendiera de sí mismo; pero no pudo evitarlo, la madre de Kouki era muy graciosa.

—¡N-N-No te rías! ¡Tontooo! —Grito Kouki, frunciendo el ceño bastante enfadado. No solo su madre lo había humillado en sobremanera, sino que ahora su novio se reía de él. Al parecer, el mundo estaba en su contra.

Akashi detuvo su risa al ver que Furihata lo fulminaba con la mirada. —Ya, Ya… lo siento, pero es que Furihata-san es muy divertida… —soltó una pequeña risa.

—No es divertida, es malvada y siempre me avergüenza. ¿Por qué no puede ser una madre normal? —se quejó haciendo un puchero.

—Desearía que mi madre pudiera avergonzarme de esa forma. Tienes mucha suerte, Kouki. _—_ Bajo la mirada con una sonrisa triste. Al verlo, Furihata entro en pánico.

—Sei… —se acercó a su novio y lo tomo del rostro, pegando su frente con la suya— ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Soy un idiota, no debí decir eso, perdóname… —si Akashi se ponía triste, él también. No podía evitarlo, lo amaba demasiado.

—Bobo… —acaricio las manos que estaban sobre sus mejillas y le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora—. Está bien, no te preocupes por eso… —quería besarlo, pero había personas alrededor y no dejaban de mirarlos.

—¿De verdad está bien?

—Sí, tonto… —le sonrió tomándolo de la mano—. Vamos.

Con sus manos entrelazadas, continuaron su camino hacia el parque.

 

Un poco, pero no tan lejos de ahí, la pequeña Mai rompió el silencio que se había formado, haciéndole una pregunta a su hermano mayor.

—Izuki onii-chan… —lo llamo.

—¿Sí?

—¿Dónde lleva el punto la letra G?

—¿La G? La G no lleva punto. ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? —le pregunto con curiosidad.

—Escuche que Aya-nee-san le dijo a su amiga, que, si encuentras el punto G, te lo pasas genial. ¡Pero yo no lo encuentro!

Al escuchar eso, Kuroko, Kagami, Riko, Hyuuga y todos los demás, abrieron los ojos y se sonrojaron a más no poder.

—N-N-No hagas caso a lo que Aya diga, ¿está claro?

La pequeña asintió, preguntándose por qué su hermano y sus amigos de pronto parecían tomates.

 

 

—Furihata-san no hablaba en serio cuando dijo que te cepillaras los dientes en un bebedero, ¿cierto?

Furihata desvió la mirada sin contestar.

_—_ ¿Kouki?

—Por favor olvida eso.

—Creo que lo mantendré en mi mente por siempre.

—¡Sei!

—Tu madre no lo hace con malas intenciones, Kouki. Solo quiere lo mejor para ti.

—Ya lo sé, pero tiene que entender que ya no soy un niño, puedo cuidarme solo —siguieron hablando mientras caminaban, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, estaban en el lugar acordado.

—¿Es aquí? Llegamos muy rápido.

—Sí, es una suerte que el parque este tan cerca de casa. Bien, ayúdame con esto. —Saco un mantel de su enorme «bolso», lo acomodo sobre el césped y coloco sobre él, la comida y otras cosas más.

Cinco minutos después, cuando ya todo estaba listo, se dio la vuelta para reprocharle a su novio porque no lo ayudo en ningún momento, pero se detuvo al ver que este se encontraba acostado sobre el mantel y tenía los ojos cerrados. —¿Sei? ¿Qué haces?

Akashi abrió los ojos y miro a Furihata con una sonrisa seductora. —Kouki, bésame.

—¿Q-Que? —sintió su rostro enrojecer al escuchar el pedido de su novio, pero unos segundos después, se acercó con lentitud, para pasar la vista por sus hermosos ojos rojos y esos labios que lo volvían loco y hacían que suspirara y se derritiera de amor.

—Bésame mucho… —susurro sobre sus labios, y segundos después comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Furihata coloco ambos brazos a los costados de la cabeza de Akashi, y este lo abrazo por la cintura. No podían evitarlo, se amaban, se necesitaban, se deseaban, y más después de haberse unido íntimamente en la habitación de Kouki; había sido la primera vez de ambos, y eso lo hacía aún más especial.

 

—Izuki onii-chan, esos chicos estan besándose… ¡Como en el manga que Aya nee-san tiene en su habitación! —dijo la pequeña, recordando que había leído un manga yaoi de su hermana mayor. Al principio le pareció raro, pero no le desagrado para nada.

—¡M-Mai! ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dijo mama sobre entrar al cuarto de Aya?

—Lo siento.

 

Akashi y Furihata se separaron para tomar aire y volvieron a besarse con más pasión e intensidad que antes. Mientras Akashi acariciaba la espalda de Kouki por debajo de su ropa, este le desabotonaba la camisa. La temperatura estaba subiendo. Si no los detenían pronto, iba a ponerse peor, mucho peor.

—Se nota que Akashi-kun y Furihata-kun realmente estan muy enamorados…—dijo Kuroko, con una leve sonrisa. Se sentía orgulloso y feliz de que su ex capitán encontrara al amor de su vida; pero a diferencia de él, que estaba sonriendo, los demas, incluyendo a Reo, Kotaro, Nebuya y Mayuzumi, con los que se habían encontrado cuando estaban llegando, se sonrojaron hasta las orejas al verlos—. Como yo de ti, Kagami-kun.

—Kuroko… —con un rubor en sus mejillas, se acercó a Kuroko para besarlo, pero fue interrumpido por Hyuuga.

—¡Y-Ya deténganse, es suficiente! ¡Un parque público no es lugar para hacer esa clase de cosas! ¡Y-Y hay una niña presente! _—_ cuando Akashi y Furihata escucharon la voz de Hyuuga, se separaron al instante y se sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

«Qué envidia, Sei-chan tiene mucha suerte. ¿Por qué Jumpei-chan no puede ser asi conmigo?», penso Reo, con tristeza.

Furihata y Akashi se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio, sin mirarse y sin mirar a nadie por un rato. Estaban demasiado avergonzados.

Mientras tanto, los demas sacaban y acomodaban todas las cosas que habían traído.

 

En la entrada del parque, Takao y Miyaji se reían a carcajadas de Midorima, quien abrazaba posesivamente a… una muñeca Barbie. Si, una Barbie.

—Shin-chan, ya deja eso. ¿No ves lo que pareces?

—¡Te ves ridículo!

—¡Dejen de reírse! Es mi lucky ítem, nanodayo. —Dijo Midorima, acomodándose las gafas y sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

—Sabes que te amo, Shin-chan, pero me estas avergonzando.

—Las personas te estan viendo de forma extraña. Seguramente piensan que eres un pervertido que tiene un fetiche con las muñecas.

—¡Cállense! No pienso dejar mi lucky ítem por nada.

Takao suspiro resignado. Su novio era la persona más terca que conocía, y cuando se trataba de su querida «Oha-asa» o sus lucky ítems, no había quien lo parara.

 

 

—Sempai, ¿qué pasara con el gimnasio? ¿Cuándo podremos seguir entrenando?

—No lo sé, y todo es por culpa del idiota de Hayakawa.

Kise y Kasamatsu caminaban junto a Aomine, Imayoshi, Sakurai y Momoi, en dirección al parque, el cual, estaba muy cerca.

—¿Qué le paso a su gimnasio? —pregunto Momoi, con curiosidad.

—Que te lo diga Kise, seguro tuvo algo que ver.

—¡Ya te dije que no, Kasamatsu-sempai! Moo~ _—_ se quejó haciendo un puchero, mientras Aomine pasaba un brazo por su cuello _—._ Hayakawa rompió las cañerías del vestuario y el gimnasio quedo inundado.

—¡¿«Inundado»?! ¡Es prácticamente un lago! ¡Creo que hasta hay peces nadando ahí!

—No exageres, sempai, no es para tanto. Seguro que en unos días lo arreglan.

—Eso espero, o de lo contrario alguien terminara en el hospital.

—Sempai…

—Espera, espera… ¿Rompió las cañerías? ¿Cómo rayos hizo eso? —pregunto Aomine, que lo único que hacía era mirar a Kise y abrazarlo posesivamente.

—Es un idiota, seguramente intento hacer una estupidez y no le salió.

Aomine no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—¡No te rías, Aominecchi! Hayakawa no lo hizo a propósito.

—¡Entonces si sabes algo!

—No, sempai. Por milésima vez.

—Deja de cubrirlo, Kise, o de lo contrario te golpeare a ti también.

—¡Kasamatsu-sempai!

—Oi, oi, si le tocas un pelo, te mato.

—Aominecchi…

—¡Entonces deja de cubrirlo y habla de una maldita vez!

—¡No lo estoy cubriendo! No tengo nada que ver con eso, te lo juro.

De pronto, divisaron a lo lejos a tres miembros de Shutoku que conocían muy bien.

—¡Son Midorimacchi y Takaocchi!

—Y Miyaji también. —Dijo Imayoshi.

Rápidamente se acercaron a saludar.

—¡Oi, Midorima!

—¡Takaocchi!

Los mencionados voltearon al escuchar sus nombres. Reconocerían esas voces en cualquier parte.

—¡Kise-chan! ¡También viniste!

—¡No me perdería este picnic por nada!

—¡Tampoco yo! ¡Va a ser genial!

—¡Si!

—Midorima, trajiste comi… —Aomine iba a «saludar» normalmente, hasta que vio lo que Midorima traía en sus brazos _—_ ¿Una… muñeca Barbie? ¿En serio? Vaya, no pensé que alguien como tu podía caer tan bajo, pero… ¡al parecer sí! —comenzó a reírse a carcajadas— ¡Kise, amor, tienes que ver esto!

—¿Qué ocurre, Aominecchi? ¿De qué te ríes? Estoy hablando con Tak… —al ver a Midorima, se detuvo y permaneció en silencio unos segundos hasta que estallo en carcajadas— ¿Qué clase de fetiche es ese, Midorimacchi? Conozco muchos, pero nunca había oído de este. ¿Ahora te gustan las «barbies»?

—Por eso te amo Kise, eres genial.

—Yo también te amo mi amor.

—¡Dejen de reírse, pareja de idiotas! Cáncer está en el último puesto hoy, nanodayo. Si pierdo mi lucky ítem, algo malo pasara.

—Sí, y ya veo por qué.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Y asi, todos caminaron al punto de encuentro, riéndose de Midorima.

Al llegar, saludaron a todos, buscaron un lugar, y se sentaron, quedando asi: del lado izquierdo, Mayuzumi, Nebuya, Miyaji, Kotaro, Takao, Midorima, la pequeña Mai, Izuki, Momoi, Riko, Hyuuga y Reo. Frente a ellos, Kiyoshi, Makoto, Kasamatsu entre Imayoshi y Sakurai (que competían por el), Fukuda, Kawahara, Furihata, Akashi, y por último, en el costado izquierdo, junto a Reo, estaban, Kagami, Kuroko, Kise y Aomine.

—¡Kurokocchi! ¡Me alegra mucho verte! —lo abrazo con fuerza.

—Kise-kun, no puedo respirar.

—Bakagami.

—Ahomine.

—Kagamicchi, ¿preparaste algo para el picnic? ¡Yo traje un pastel de chocolate!

—Hamburguesas y batidos para Kuroko.

—¿Hamburguesas? ¿Tú también? ¿Es que no pueden comer otra cosa?

—Las hamburguesas son lo mejor, amor.

—En eso Ahomine tiene razón.

—Cállate Bakagami.

—Moo~ admito que son deliciosas, pero tienen grasa y muchas calorías, comerlas todos los días es malo para la salud.

—¿Acaso eres una chica? No digas tonterías, Kise.

—Soy modelo, tengo que cuidar mi figura.

—Dios, realmente eres como una chica.

—¡Aominecchi!

—Tu figura está bien, muuuy bien, créeme… _—_ dijo con una sonrisa seductora, provocando que Kise se sonrojara. Sabía perfectamente a que se refería su novio.

—Déjalos, Kise-kun. Nunca cambiaran.

—¡Tetsu!

—Pues yo digo lo mismo sobre tu obsesión con los batidos.

—Kagami-kun, si vuelves a decir algo más sobre mis batidos de vainilla, no me tocaras un pelo en dos meses.

—Eso debe ser horrible, Bakagami. —Dijo Aomine, riéndose de Kagami.

—¡KUROKOO! —Kagami se sonrojo hasta parecer un tomate, o mejor dicho, su propio cabello.

—Por suerte, Kise jamás me haría algo asi. ¿Cierto, Kise? _—_ lo miro esperando una respuesta.

—Solo si realmente te lo mereces —Aomine agrando los ojos sorprendido. No esperaba que Kise dijera algo como eso _—,_ pero lo máximo que podría aguantar es una semana, y es tu culpa, Ahominecchi. —Kise se sonrojo haciendo un puchero Aomine suspiro aliviado, sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo por tener una vida sexual tan activa.

 

—Shintaro, ¿Ese es tu lucky ítem? —Pregunto Akashi.

—Si, al fin alguien que usa la cabeza.

—Oh, ya veo… _—_ desvió la mirada intentando no reír, pero Midorima lo noto enseguida.

—¿De qué te ríes, nanodayo?

—No me estoy riendo. Como crees, jamás me reiría de un amigo… _—_ hablo en tono sarcástico.

—¡Lo estás haciendo!

 

—¡Una muñeca Barbie! ¡Yo la quiero! ¡Yo la quiero! ¿Me la prestas? ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! _—_ suplico la pequeña, muy emocionada.

—¡Mai! Lo siento… —se disculpó Izuki, por el comportamiento de su hermana.

—No, es mi lucky ítem, nanodayo.

—¡Sera solo por un rato! ¡Por favor!

—No, los lucky ítems son sagrados.

—No te cuesta nada prestársela, Shintaro. Es solo una niña.

—Cierto. Mai-chan la cuidara bien, Shin-chan.

—¿Dijiste Mai-chan?

—¡Aominecchi!

—¡Por favor! ¿Me la prestas? ¿Me la prestas? —insistió la pequeña.

—He dicho que no, y nada ni nadie me hara cambiar de opinión. Es MI lucky ítem —dijo abrazando posesivamente a la «muñeca».

—¡Eres malo! ¡Te odio! _—_ La pequeña Mai le mostro la lengua a Midorima y se cruzó se brazos haciendo un tierno puchero.

—No puedo creerlo, Shin-chan. Me decepcionas.

—A mí también, Shintaro. Negarle un juguete a una niña fue algo muy cruel de tu parte.

Midorima no supo que decir. Takao y Akashi tenían razón, pero prefería no arriesgarse y menos cuando cáncer estaba en el último puesto.

 

Una hora después, mientras todos comían y conversaban con alegría, Kuroko comenzó a preocuparse por Murasakibara y Himuro. Recordó que ambos le habían dicho que irían al picnic, pero ahora no solo no se habían aparecido en ningún momento, sino que tampoco respondían sus mensajes y llamadas.

—Tatsuya tampoco me contesta… _—_ dijo Kagami, intentando llamar por cuarta vez a su «hermano».

—¿Y si les ocurrió algo?

—No pienses en esas cosas, Kuroko. Seguramente surgió algo y no pudieron venir.

—¿Y entonces por que ninguno de los dos contesta? De ser asi habrían avisado.

—No lo sé, pero tranquilízate, ¿sí? _—_ lo tomo del rostro y le dio un beso casto _—._ Pregúntale a Akashi, tal vez sepa algo.

Kuroko, haciéndole caso a su novio, tomo su telefono y le escribió un mensaje a su ex capitán.

 

_Chat:_

_Kuroko: Akashi-kun, Murasakibara-kun y Himuro-kun se estan tardando demasiado._

_Akashi: tranquilo, sabes cómo es Atsushi; ya vendrán._

_Kuroko: pero no han contado mis mensajes y tampoco los de Kagami-kun —levanto la vista unos segundos, miro a su ex capitán y volvió a dirigirla a su telefono._

_Akashi: que raro… —hizo lo mismo que Kuroko y volvió a escribir—. Intentare yo._

 

—Kuroko, ¿qué estás haciendo? _—_ pregunto Kagami, al ver que su novio escribía algo en su celular.

—Hablo con Akashi-kun, dijo que el intentara llamarlos.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero lo tienes enfrente! —señalo a Akashi con la mano.

—Primero, no está enfrente, está en la otra punta. Segundo, con todo este ruido no se escuchará nada, es más fácil asi.

Y no se equivocaba, todos estaban hablando al mismo tiempo.

Rápidamente volvió a mirar su celular al escuchar que este sonó.

 

 

_Chat:_

_Akashi: tienes razón, no contesta._

_Kuroko: ¿Crees que les haya ocurrido algo?_

_Akashi: No, mejor esperemos. Seguro vienen más tarde._

 

Kuroko guardo su telefono. Akashi iba a hacer lo mismo, pero cuando miro a Furihata, que estaba sentado a su lado comiendo y hablando con Fukuda y Kawahara sobre videojuegos; se detuvo y sonrió cuando una idea apareció en mente.

Puso la cámara, enfoco al castaño, y… click. Era una foto perfecta. Logro sacarla justo cuando Kouki se volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, pero era demasiado tarde.

—¡Sei! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Bórrala!

—¿Por qué? Si saliste hermoso, mira… —le mostro la foto a su novio y al verla, Furihata frunció el ceño con las mejillas coloreadas de rojo.

—¡Es horrible y ridícula! ¡Bórrala ya!

—¿Borrarla? Ni loco, esta foto vale oro.

—¡Estaba comiendo!

—Exacto.

—¡Sei!

—Se la enviare a Reo, Kotaro, Ryouta, Tetsuya, y a tu madre también.

—¡Que la borres! _—_ Trato de quitarle el telefono, pero Akashi lo alejo y termino cayéndose sobre él. Levanto la vista y se sonrojo, sus labios estaban a solo unos centímetros de distancia y podían sentir sus respiraciones _—._ Ah… l-lo siento.

—Está bien… _—_ su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez y, sin poder evitarlo, acorto la distancia y lo beso. Furihata correspondió al instante.

 

Al verlos, Takao tomo a Midorima de la ropa y lo beso apasionadamente. Era de esas personas que cuando veían besarse a una pareja, querían hacer lo mismo con la suya.

—Izuki-onii-chan, ¿me prestas tu telefono? —pregunto la pequeña Mai con inocencia en su mirada.

—¿Para qué?

—Aya-nee-san me dijo que, si veía a dos chicos besarse, les tomara una foto y se la enviara. ¿Puedo?

—¡No, no puedes! Y-Ya te dije que no hagas caso a lo que Aya diga… ¿Ok?

—Ok… —bajo la mirada con tristeza.

 

—¡Ba-Bakao, te dije que no hicieras eso en público! _—_ grito Midorima, sonrojado hasta las orejas _—_ ¡Y ustedes dos también, nanodayo!

Furihata y Akashi se separaron completamente sonrojados, y volvieron a sentarse.

 

La pequeña Mai, algo aburrida, tomo la revista que había traído y decidió leérsela a Riko y Momoi.

—¿De qué trata tu revista, Mai-chan? _—_ Pregunto Momoi.

—¡De juguetes!

—¿No prefieres que Momoi o yo te la leamos?

—¡No, yo lo hare! _—_ Emocionada, abrió la revista en una página que decía en letras grandes y rojas: «De excursión al punto G, ¡todos sus secretos al descubierto!». Paso a la siguiente, y leyó en voz alta—: juguetes para disfrutar en la cama. Deben ser hechos para abrazar por la noche.

—Yo quiero uno de esos. ¿Tú qué opinas, Kise?

—¡A-Aominecchi!

Las dos chicas se sonrojaron a más no poder. ¿De dónde había sacado esa revista, una niña de siete años?

—¡Mai! _—_ Inmediatamente, Izuki le quito la revista a su hermana _—_ ¡Esto es para mayores!

—¡P-Pero onii-chan!

—¡Pero nada! No quiero que vuelvas a leerla, ¿entendiste?

—Si… —bajo la mirada.

 

Al ver que la pequeña se puso triste, Midorima se compadeció y decidió prestarle su «lucky ítem».

—Ten, p-pero solo por un rato, nanodayo.

—¡Siii gracias! ¡Eres el mejor!

—¡Bien hecho, Shin-chan!

—Ca-cállate, solo lo hice para que no llorara. Habría sido demasiado molesto.

—Sí, si, como digas… —sonrió, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¡Ba-Bakao! —miro a su novio, sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba.

 

Por otro lado, Kise y Reo decidieron echarle un vistazo a la revista…

—¡Reocchi! Mira esto… _—_ comenzó a leer un «test» que estaba al pie de la página _—_ averigua en qué estado se encuentra tu relación de pareja: pasión arrebatadora, pura rutina, o crisis total.

—Mmm… ¡seguro que Jumpei-chan y yo estamos en la pasión arrebatadora! ¡Pregunta!

—Tu mañana perfecta es: «A» revolcados entre las sabanas, «B» pasear de la mano por el parque, o «C» dormir. ¡Yo elijo la A!

—Pasear por el parque de la mano, y luego ir de compras. ¡O mejor vamos primero ir de compras, y luego ya si nos da tiempo, paseamos por el parque!

—Eso no lo pone, Reocchi. Tiene que ser una de las que están aquí.

—Está bien, está bien. ¡Otra!

—El punto G de tu pareja: «A» sé dónde lo tiene y se lo estimulo, «B» sabía dónde estaba, pero ya no me acuerdo, o «C» no sé dónde está. ¡Otra vez elijo la A!

—¡Ryo-chan! ¡Yo estoy haciendo el test, no tú! También elijo la A.

—¡Mentiroso! No lo han hecho ni una sola vez. ¿Quieres hacerlo bien, si o no?

—Sí, sí.

—Bien, sigamos. Has quedado a cenar con él y: «A», estan tan calientes que no llegan a los postres, «B» piden un buen vino, a ver si surge la chispa, o «C» te deja plantado sin ninguna explicación. Mmm… la A me recuerda a una vez cuando Aominecchi y yo fuimos a… —fue interrumpido por Reo.

—¡Ryo-chan, te dije que yo estoy haciendo el test! Y… es verdad, estamos en crisis total.

—¡Pues Aominecchi y yo estamos en la pasión arrebatadora!

—¡Deja de refregarme en la cara tu excelente relación con Aomine y ayúdame! ¡¿Qué hago?!

—Mira —volvió a leer—, reaviva el fuego de la pasión con diez trucos infalibles, para que tu chico se derrita en tus brazos.

—¿Cómo se va a derretir en mis brazos, si me evita cada vez que le hablo de «ese tema»?

—Aquí pone que lo sorprendas con un masaje erótico.

—¿Y cómo se supone que haga eso?

 

De pronto la pequeña Mai se acercó a ellos, y dijo:

—Lo que necesitan, es una noche de pasión entre las sabanas. ¡Tienes que sacar a la fiera que llevas dentro y tener una noche apasionada con tu novio! Acuérdate de decirle cosas picantes mientras lo hacen y encontrarle el punto G.

Hasta Mayuzumi se sonrojo al escucharla. Absolutamente todos, estaban perplejos, sorprendidos, y avergonzados. Algunos miraron a Izuki con enojo, desaprobación, o una cara que decía: ¡¿Pero qué mierdas le enseñas a tu hermana?!

—¡M-M-Mai! ¡T-Te dije que no leyeras esa revista! No quiero volver a escucharte decir esas cosas, ¿queda claro?

—S-Si, lo siento Onii-chan.

 

Dos horas después, la comida y bebida se acabó, dando por finalizado el picnic. Kotaro, Miyaji, Nebuya, Mayuzumi, Imayoshi, Sakurai, Kasamatsu, Fukuda y Kawahara, se retiraron luego de ayudar a los demas a limpiar. Akashi, al igual que el resto, estaba cada vez más preocupado. Seguía sin haber noticias de Murasakibara y Himuro.

—¿Siguen sin contestar? —Pregunto Midorima.

—Si… —asintió Akashi, revisando su celular por décima vez—. Tetsuya tiene razón, debe haberles ocurrido algo.

—Te lo dije, Akashi-kun.

—Ahora tengo miedo… _—_ dijo Kise, tomando a su novio de la mano, quien, para tranquilizarlo, beso su cabello y lo abrazo por la cintura.

—Oi, no exageren. Estan asustando a Kise.

—¿Entonces qué explicación tienes, Ahomine? ¿Por qué no contestan?

—Tal vez apagaron sus teléfonos, Bakagami. Para que un pesado como tú no los moleste.

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—Cállense los dos —ordeno Kuroko, fulminándolos con la mirada.

—Kise-chan tiene razón, esto da miedo… _—_ opino Takao, dándole la razón al rubio.

—Oha-asa tenía razón. Algo malo pasara hoy, nanodayo.

—Pues yo creo que se estan preocupando por nada, ellos estan bien.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro, Kouki?

—Solo digo que, en vez de pensar en cosas malas, deberíamos esperar un poco más.

—¿Y si no aparecen, aunque los esperemos todo el dia? ¿Qué hacemos, Furihatacchi?

—¡Shin-chan y yo, llamaremos a la policía!

—¡¿Po-Policía?!

—Cálmate, Kagami-kun —lo tranquilizo Kuroko, tomándolo de la mano _—._ Takao-kun, no creo que sea necesaria la policía.

—No vamos a llamar a la policía, pero… —Furihata tomo con ambas manos el rostro de Akashi, y dijo _—:_ Sei, esperaremos un rato más. Si siguen sin aparecer, intenta llamar a alguien de su familia. ¿Te parece bien? _—_ le pregunto, besando sus labios con suavidad.

Akashi asintió en respuesta, aceptando la propuesta de su novio. Como siempre, Kouki tenía el poder de calmarlo fuera cual fuera la situación; era el único que podía y tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Los demas, al ver que su ex capitán estaba de acuerdo con Furihata, aceptaron de igual modo y decidieron esperar. Mientras tanto, irían a la cancha del parque a jugar básquet un rato.

Por otro lado, Momoi y Riko sonreían satisfechas. Su venganza había sido un éxito.

—Tenías razón, Momoi —Riko sonrió con malicia, para después soltar una carcajada—. ¡Se lo comieron todo y no se dieron cuenta!

—¡Te lo dije, Riko-chan! Eso les pasa por subestimarnos.

—No sé por qué se asustaban tanto, nosotras también comimos y no nos ha ocurrido nada.

—Ellos exageran, Riko-chan. ¡Nuestra comida es completamente normal!

—¡Y deliciosa!

—¡Si!

—¡Vamos a decirles y a reírnos en sus caras! Obviamente triplicare su entrenamiento el lunes, por burlarse de mí.

—Espera, espera, aun no. Les diremos cuando terminen de jugar. Deja que se diviertan un rato… —dijo Momoi, con una sonrisa malvada.

_—_ Está bien… —sonrió de la misma forma. Ya quería ver las caras que pondrían cuando se los dijeran.

—Uh… Riko-chan, hay… algo que tengo que decirte _—_ se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que los nervios la invadían. Aomine tenía razón, tenía que decírselo. O al menos, intentarlo.

—Claro, dime. —Respondió Riko, mirándola expectante.

—Y-Yo… yo… t-te…

—¿Tu… qué?

—Nada, olvídalo… _—_ dejo escapar un suspiro y se dio la vuelta para que Riko no viera su sonrojo _._

_«_ No puedo… ¡No puedo hacerlo!», penso Momoi, notando como Aomine la miraba con decepción y se alejaba del resto.

—¿Aominecchi? —se sorprendido Kise— ¿A dónde vas? ¡Espérame! _—_ siguió a su novio hasta una zona que estaba rodeada de árboles, y vio como este se acostaba sobre el césped, apoyando su cabeza sobre su brazo derecho— ¿ocurrió algo?

—No, solo quiero descansar un rato, en silencio.

—Oh, ya veo… —respondió Kise—. Entonces te dejare so…

—Quédate, rubio tonto —lo interrumpió Aomine _—_. Ven aquí… —le hizo señas con su otro brazo, para que se acostara a su lado.

Al verlo, Kise sonrió y de inmediato se acercó a Aomine, para acostase sobre su pecho. Aomine apoyo la cabeza en el césped y rodeo el cuerpo de Kise con ambos brazos.

—Vi como miraste a Momoicchi. ¿Ocurrió algo?

—El otro dia me dijo que le gustaba la entrenadora de Seirin.

—¿Ehh? ¿En serio? —sus ojos se agrandaron en sorpresa— ¿No le gustaba Kurokocchi?

—Parece que ya lo supero.

—¿Entonces ya se lo dijo? —pregunto con emoción—. Hacen una hermosa pareja. En el fondo siempre supe que tarde o temprano habría algo entre ellas. —Sonrió.

—No, y me decepciona que sea tan cobarde.

—Confesarte a la persona que te gusta no es algo sencillo. Sino mírame a mí. Cuando te dije que me gustabas, estaba muerto de miedo. —Sonrió con nostalgia, recordando ese momento como si hubiera sido ayer—. Bueno, con todo lo que paso entre nosotros, era obvio el pensar que me rechazarías.

—Pero no lo hice… —tomo a Kise del mentón y acerco su rostro al suyo _—._ Tú me has gustado desde la primera vez que te vi. ¿Por qué crees que te lance el balón a la cabeza? Quería llamar tu atención, idiota.

—Aominecchi… _—_ sintió como su corazón comenzaba a latir fuera de control, y un gran rubor decoraba sus mejillas, extendiéndose hacia sus orejas.

—Lo único que lamento es no haberme dado cuenta en ese entonces.

—Eso ya no importa —respondió Kise, dándole una sonrisa llena de amor—. En ese tiempo todos cometimos errores de los que nos arrepentimos.

Con lentitud, Kise acorto la distancia y unio sus labios con los de Aomine en un beso apasionado. Aomine correspondió al instante, tomando el control absoluto del beso, mientras Kise lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Al separarse, Aomine comenzó a besar, morder y chupar cada parte del cuello y hombros de Kise, dejando marcas bastante visibles, mientras el modelo se deshacía en suspiros y gemidos. La ropa comenzaba a sobrar.

 

Al mismo tiempo, el resto del grupo terminaba de acomodar todo.

— ¿Ya terminaron de guardar todo?

—Sí, Midorin. —Respondió Momoi, dejando escapar un suspiro—. Podían habernos ayudado, ¿no?

—Déjalos, Momoi. Recuerda que ya nos hemos vengado. Más tarde seremos nosotras las que reirán… —susurro Riko, poniendo una sonrisa malvada.

—Tienes razón.

—Bien, vamos a la cancha antes de que alguien más la ocupe.

—Aun no. Tenemos que esperar a Kise-kun y Aomine-kun, entrenadora.

—Es cierto. ¿A dónde se fueron esos dos?

—Seguro fueron a la cancha antes que nosotros, nanodayo.

—¿Ah sí? ¡Pues entonces los venceré a los dos al mismo tiempo! _—_ grito Kagami, para después correr hacia la cancha, siendo seguido por Kuroko.

Los demas tomaron sus bolsos y los siguieron.

—¡Oi! ¡Kise! ¡Aomine! Idiotas, por qué no nos espe… —Kagami se detuvo al ver que no había nadie en la cancha. El lugar estaba completamente vacío.

—No estan _—_ sorprendido, Kuroko observo su alrededor e intento buscarlos con la mirada, pero era obvio que no estaban alli.

—¡Oi, Midorima! ¡Dijiste que estaban aquí!

—Eso… pensé _—_ se sorprendido Midorima. Realmente pensaba que Kise y Aomine se habían adelantado.

—Tal vez fueron a casa.

—No lo creo, Kouki. De ser asi, nos habrían avisado.

—¿Entonces donde estan?

—Es lo que queremos saber, Kou-chan.

—Dai-chan solo piensa en básquet, comida, Ki-chan y sus revistas de Mai-chan. ¿Por qué otra cosa se iría? Es obvio que querían estar a solas.

Todos asintieron de acuerdo. Aomine era demasiado predecible.

—Pues bien, juguemos de una vez. Que se jodan por haberse ido a quién sabe dónde… —dijo Kagami, impaciente por empezar el partido.

—Estoy de acuerdo, nanodayo.

—¡No les cuesta nada esperarlos!

—Esperarlos sería una pérdida de tiempo, Momoi-san. No te preocupes, ya vendrán.

Momoi estaba preocupada, pero decidió confiar en Kuroko y no darle más vueltas al tema. Kise y Aomine no eran niños, sabían lo que hacían. En algún momento iban a volver. Dejo escapar un suspiro y ayudo a Riko a armar los equipos.

 

En otro lado, muy cerca…

—Ya es tarde, se fueron… —dijo Himuro, con decepción—. ¡Es tu culpa, Atsushi! ¡Te dije que esperaras hasta la noche!

—Aun asi a Muro-chin le gusto y no se negó en ningún momento.

—¡A-Atsushi! —Himuro se sonrojo hasta las orejas al recordar el motivo de su tardanza.

—Lo siento, Muro-chin —se disculpó arrepentido.

—Hoy no habrá dulces para ti.

—¡P-Pero Muro-chin!

—¡Pero nada! Es tu castigo por hacernos llegar tarde al picnic.

—¡Sabes que no puedo vivir sin mis dulces!

—No me importa, tendrás que soportarlo —se sintió mal al ver la expresión de su novio. Odiaba tener que tratarlo asi, pero no podía evitarlo; estaba enfadado. Él también tenía la culpa; eso no podía negarlo, pero Murasakibara era quien comenzó en primer lugar.

En silencio, caminaron en dirección a la salida del parque, pero se detuvieron al escuchar unas voces y ruidos provenientes de la cancha de básquet, la cual usaban para jugar cada vez que se reunían.

—¡Deben ser ellos! ¡Aún no se fueron! _—_ sonrió con emoción y dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que sus amigos seguían en el parque— ¡Vamos, Atsushi! —tomo a su novio de la mano y corrió hacia la cancha.

 

Aomine se recostó en el césped, sintiendo como el cuerpo de Kise se posicionaba sobre su pecho desnudo. Alzo su mano derecha hacia el rostro del contrario, y acaricio sus labios con devoción. Ambos se encontraban desnudos y su respiración agitada.

—Eso ha sido… increíble —dijo Kise, repartiendo besos en el pecho de Aomine.

—Sí, deberíamos hacerlo al aire libre más seguido —una sonrisa pervertida apareció en su rostro.

—¡A-Aominecchi! —sintió su rostro enrojecer— ¡Pudieron habernos escuchado!

—Querrás decir «escucharte». Con los gritos que das, ¿quién no lo haría?

—¿Y-Y de quien es la culpa? ¡Tonto! ¡Tonto! ¡Ahominecchi! _—_ se sonrojo e hizo un puchero que al contrario le pareció muy lindo.

—Tuya por provocarme. Además, sabes que necesito mi sesión de sexo diaria.

—Lo hicimos en la mañana, Aominecchi.

—Esa solo fue la sesión matutina, no es suficiente.

—Eres un pervertido insaciable, ¿sabías?

—Aun asi estás loco por mí… —contesto Aomine, sonriéndole de manera egocéntrica.

—Si, como tú por mí.

—Exacto. —Volvió a sonreírle, pero esta vez, fue una sonrisa que le mostraba a Kise lo mucho que lo amaba. A continuación, lo volteo y cambio de lugares; quedando sobre él para besarlo lenta y apasionadamente.

Se separaron después de unos minutos, quedando sus labios a centímetros de distancia.

—Aominecchi, sabes que encanta estar contigo y besarnos después de hacer el amor... pero deberíamos volver, deben estar preocupados.

Aomine dejó escapar un suspiro. No quería separarse de Kise; quería darle besos y caricias como hacia siempre que terminaban de demostrarse amor físicamente, pero lo que su novio decía era verdad _._

_—_ Sí, lo sé, lo sé... —contesto sin ganas—. Pero continuaremos en casa, eso te lo aseguro —se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar su ropa.

—Pues, lo esperare con ansias, mi amor.

 Ambos se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa seductora y, entre besos, comenzaron a vestirse. Una vez listos, se tomaron de la mano y regresaron a donde habían estado anteriormente, pero…

—N-No estan… —se sorprendió Kise, al ver que ninguno de sus amigos estaba alli.

—Bastardos… —apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño con furia—. Se fueron a jugar sin nosotros.

—Ni siquiera Momoicchi nos esperó; eso es muy cruel.

—Vamos. —Tomo la mano de Kise y comenzó a caminar—. Voy a decirle unas cuantas cosas a esos traidores, especialmente a Bakagami. Seguro fue el primero en irse.

 

 

—Así que, no vinieron al picnic, por ir a… ¿un hotel? No puedo creerlo —Kagami miro a su hermano con decepción y… vergüenza. Mientras más escuchaba, más se ruborizaba.

—Lo siento Taiga, pero es que… _—_ Himuro no sabía que más decir; se había quedado sin excusas.

—¿Por qué no contestaron nuestros mensajes y llamadas? —pregunto Akashi con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos.

—Uh, p-pues…

—Atsushi, te he dicho que, si te llamo o envió mensajes, tienes que contestar. ¿Acaso quieres que me enfade?

—Lo siento, Aka-chin... pero nos robaron los teléfonos.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos al unísono.

—¡¿C-Como que les robaron, Tatsuya?!

—Un tipo nos quitó los teléfonos mientras salíamos. —Explico Himuro, desviando la mirada con molestia—. Es culpa de Atsushi por ir a un hotel de mala muerte.

—Lo siento, Muro-chin… —Se disculpo de nuevo—. De no ser porque corrió muy rápido, lo habría aplastado.

—No volveré a preocuparme por ustedes nunca más, nanodayo.

—Claro, porque Shin-chan se preocupa por todos, todo el tiempo.

—¡Takao!

—Y… ¿Se encuentran bien? Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun.

—Sí, no te preocupes, Kuroko —respondió Himuro, con una sonrisa.

 

Cuando por fin se aclaró todo, Murasakibara y Himuro se unieron a los equipos para comenzar a jugar, pero fueron interrumpidos.

—¡Oi! ¡Bastardos! ¿Se puede saber por qué se fueron sin nosotros? _—_ era Aomine, que caminaba hacia ellos furioso, con Kise a su lado.

—Les dije que volverían. —Dijo Kuroko, sin sorprenderse por su llegada.

—¿Y ustedes donde rayos estaban?

—¿Y a ti que te importa, Bakagami?

—¡¿Qué dijiste?!

—¡Murasakibaracchi! ¡Himurocchi! —se sorprendido Kise al verlos— ¿Dónde estaban?

—Es una larga historia… —desvió la mirada con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas—. Luego te cuento.

—Satsuki, al menos tú tendrías que habernos esperado.

—Es verdad, Momoicchi —lo apoyo Kise.

—¡E-Eso quería! Pero ellos insistieron, y…

—Si, como sea… —la interrumpió _—_ ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

—A-Aun no, pero…

—¿Y qué esperas?

—¡No es tan fácil!

—Pues mejor apresúrate y hazlo antes de que se acabe el tiempo.

—Ya lo sé, Dai-chan, es solo que… estoy buscando el momento adecuado.

 

Más tarde, luego de haber jugado un largo rato, decidieron ir todos a la casa que Akashi tenía en Tokio, y pasar la noche alli. Bueno, todos, menos Izuki y su hermana.

—¿Desde cuando tienes una casa aquí, Sei? —pregunto Furihata mientras caminaban, cruzándose de brazos y bajando la mirada con molestia—. Nunca me lo habías dicho.

—Mi padre me la compro hace poco, para que me quedara cada vez que viniera… —puso los ojos en blanco—. Le dije que no era necesario, pero lo hizo de todas formas. Como siempre, nunca me escucha. —Dejo escapar un suspiro. Estaba harto de que su padre hiciera cosas sin consultarle.

Furihata relajo la vista y miro a su novio con una sonrisa. —Sei, tu padre solo quiere llevarse mejor con su hijo, es normal.

—Pues no lo conseguirá si sigue asi.

—¿Cuándo le dirás que estamos saliendo? Es el único que no lo sabe.

—No lo sé. No quiero pensar en eso ahora… Pero te prometo que lo hare.

No es que Akashi no quisiera presentar a Kouki a su padre; todo lo contrario, pero tenía miedo. No sabía cómo este podría reaccionar y, conociéndolo, temía lo peor.

—Está bien, entiendo. No te preocupes. —Volvió a sonreírle, para tomarlo de la mano y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

—Bien, aquí me voy —dijo Izuki, tomado de la mano con la pequeña Mai.

—¿De verdad no puedes quedarte? Sé que solo hay tres habitaciones, pero son bastante grandes y hay muchas camas.

—Lo siento Akashi. Me gustaría, pero mi abuela vendrá a visitarnos y tengo que llevar a Mai a casa.

—Pues, en ese caso, será mejor que vayan antes de que se haga más tarde.

—¡Nos vemos el lunes, Izuki! _—_ se despidió Riko. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, y asi, Izuki y su hermana, tomaron otro camino.

 

 

Unos minutos más tarde, llegaron a la casa de Akashi, sorprendiéndose al ver que era pequeña; lujosa, pero pequeña. Contaba con un solo piso, en el cual estaba la sala de estar, la cocina, el baño, el comedor, dos grandes habitaciones, y una más pequeña que solo tenía dos camas.

Luego de hablarlo, se decidió que Aomine, Midorima, Kagami, Murasakibara, Hyuuga, Kiyoshi y Akashi, dormirían en una de las habitaciones grandes, y Kise, Takao, Kuroko, Himuro, Reo, Makoto y Furihata (los donceles), dormirían en la otra. En la más pequeña, dormirían Momoi y Riko.

La noche cayo rápidamente, por lo que todos fueron a sus habitaciones, pero antes, Akashi les dijo que si necesitaban algo se lo pidieran al ama de llaves, una mujer de aproximadamente cuarenta años, que se encargaba de cuidar la casa y otras cosas.

 

Por otra parte, tal y como le había pedido su madre, Izuki tomo el bolso que llevo al picnic y se dispuso a sacar los platos de su madre para lavarlos antes de que regresara, pero…

—¿Qué…? _—_ observo el contenido del bolso con incredulidad—. E-Estos platos no son los de mama, son… —cuando se dio cuenta de a quien pertenecían, entro en pánico _—_ ¡S-Son los de Riko! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?! ¡Mama va a matarme! _—_ Estaba asustado. Tenía que conseguir esos platos como sea, o de lo contrario sería severamente castigado _._

_«_ Tranquilo, Shun, tranquilo. Tengo una idea», tomo su telefono y envió un mensaje a la entrenadora, explicándole la situación. Minutos después, recibió una respuesta con la dirección de la casa de Akashi. Rápidamente salió de la cocina y corrió hacia la entrada.

—Shun, querido, ¿a dónde vas a estas horas? —pregunto una anciana que estaba sentada en el sofá junto a la pequeña Mai.

—La entrenadora se llevó por error los platos de mama, tengo que ir a buscarlos.

—Mejor déjalo para mañana. Ya es tarde, Shun.

—No puedo, abuela. Sabes cómo se pone mama cuando se trata de las cosas de la cocina. Si se entera de que no los traje, se enfadara.

—Sí, tienes razón —dejo escapar un suspiro, dándole la razón a su nieto—. Pero prométeme que regresaras pronto.

—Lo hare, abuela. Regresare en una hora.

—¡Adiós, Izuki-onii-chan!

Izuki saludo a amabas con la mano, y se dirigió a la casa de Akashi lo más rápido que pudo.

En la cocina de la casa de Akashi, Riko y Momoi hablaban con el ama de llaves.

—De verdad no es necesario, chicas, pero agradezco su generosidad. —Dijo la mujer, rechazando la comida que le ofrecían las dos chicas.

—Por favor, acéptela, señora. Es lo que sobró, y ya hemos comido demasiado por hoy. —Insistió Momoi, entregándole la fuente con comida.

—Desperdiciarla sería una lástima. Nosotras mismas la preparamos y queremos que usted la pruebe.

—Está bien, muchas gracias —suspiro, rindiéndose ante sus insistencias.

—¡No se arrepentirá, le aseguro que esta deliciosa!

—Bien, volvamos a la habitación, Momoi.

—¡Si!

 

_En la casa de Izuki, la abuela saco de su bolso, un libro que había traído para su nieta._

_—¿Qué es eso, abuela? ¿Qué es? ¿Qué es? —pregunto la pequeña, con mucha curiosidad y emoción._

_—Mi cuento favorito. Se llama «Sueño de una noche de verano»._

_—¿Y de qué trata?_

_—Pues… de un duende, que prepara una pócima de amor, se la tira en los ojos a unas chicas, y cada una se enamora del novio de la otra, y asi… ¿Lo leemos?_

_—Está bien, pero hazlo tú, abuela._

_—Lo haré, pero presta atención —mientras su nieta la miraba con atención, abrió el libro en la primera página y comenzó a leer—: Oberón, rey de las hadas, se ha peleado con su esposa, la reina Titania, asi que le pidió a Puck, un duendecillo travieso, que le consiga una pócima para volver a enamorarla. Esa pócima, colocada en los ojos de Titania, haría que ella se enamorara irremediablemente, del primer hombre que viera al despertar._

 

En la casa de Akashi, todos los donceles y las dos chicas, repentinamente se despertaron al mismo tiempo.

—No puedo dormir con tanto calor… —dijo Kuroko, apantallándose el rostro con ambas manos.

—Yo tampoco —lo apoyo Furihata.

—Hace demasiado calor… —Kise también se apantallaba con ambas manos.

—¡Estoy en llamas! —Grito Reo— ¿Puede alguien llamar a la ama de llaves? ¡Esto es un horno!

—¡Estoy igual que Kise-chan, hace muchísimo calor!

—Ni en américa hace tanto calor. —Dijo Himuro— ¡Es horrible!

 

En la habitación de las chicas, Momoi se removía entre las sábanas. Algo no la dejaba dormir.

«¿Qué me ocurre?». Incomoda, se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación _._

 

En la entrada de la casa, Riko salió a recibir a Izuki, pero al llegar a la puerta, sintió de repente un extraño calor que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Que… calor —comenzó a apantallarse con ambas manos, pero no le sirvió de nada. El calor que sentía, era… diferente.

—¿E-Entrenadora? —Izuki entro a la casa y noto que Riko se comportaba de manera extraña _—_ ¿Estas bien?

—Izuki… —al escuchar su voz, Riko levanto la vista y, por un segundo, sus ojos brillaron. Con lentitud camino hacia el chico, quedando muy cerca de su rostro.

—¿Q-Que ocurre?

Tomándolo por sorpresa, Riko se acercó aún más y, cuando estaba a punto de besarlo, Izuki retrocedió muy sorprendido. En otra ocasión se habría enfadado, pero ahora lo único que se le paso por la mente fue comenzar a correr. Su entrenadora no se estaba comportando como usualmente lo haría.

—¡Vuelve aquí, Izuki! —grito Riko, corriendo tras él.

Midorima terminaba de cepillarse los dientes, cuando de pronto noto que Reo entro. —Tranquilo, ya me voy, nanodayo.

Cuando Reo levanto la vista y vio a Midorima, sus ojos brillaron al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

—Espera, espera, espera, Midorima. —Corrió hacia él, evitando que se fuera _—._ Es tan corta la vida y tan larga la noche, ¿no? —lo tomo de los hombros y se rio de forma seductora.

—¿Estas bien? —Midorima enarco una ceja al escucharlo.

—Eso dímelo tú.

—¿Que te ocurre ahora?

—No lo sé, ¡estoy como loco! —exclamo acercándose más—. Sé que está mal que te diga esto, pero… estoy loco por ti, Midorima. —Coloco ambas manos sobre sus mejillas, comenzando a acariciarlas.

—Ya deja de bromear, no es gracioso. —Trato de alejarse, bastante incómodo.

—¡Realmente me gustas!

Midorima frunció el ceño, pero más que enfadado, estaba asustado. No conocía muy bien a Reo, pero sabía que este no solo era novio de Hyuuga, sino que estaba muy enamorado de él.

—¡Por favor, por favor! —le suplico Reo—. Tómame en serio, Midorima.

—Ahora no puedo, nanodayo. Olvide algo en… —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente y salió del baño lo más rápido que pudo. Reo lo siguió de inmediato.

 

—¿Reo…? —Hyuuga, que estaba por entrar al baño, no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Ese era Reo? ¿Su Reo, coqueteándole a Midorima? Estaba a punto de correr tras ellos, cuando de pronto, Kuroko entro y, al verlo, sus hijos brillaron con una extraña sonrisa formándose en su rostro _—._ Kuroko… ¿Tú… sabes qué le ocurre a Reo? —le pregunto con algo de temor, ya que no tardó nada en notar que estaba diferente.

—No sé a Reo-san, pero… yo me estoy derritiendo _—_ recorrió con sus ojos, el pecho descubierto de Hyuuga.

—¿Q-Que? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Kuroko? —comenzó a retroceder.

—Comienzo a verlo con otros ojos, Hyuuga-sempai…  —lentamente se acercó a Hyuuga y comenzó a acariciar su pecho con ambas manos.

Sin poder soportar más esa extraña situación, Hyuuga comenzó a correr.

 

 

_—La que tomara esa pócima, sentiría una pasión incontrolable por la primera persona que viera._

 

—Creo que la perdí de vista… —dijo Izuki, con la respiración agitada, después de haber corrido hacia el comedor. Estaba aliviado, pero de pronto, sintió que una mano le tapaba los ojos.

—¿Quién soy?

—¡L-La entrenadora! —entro en pánico al reconocer esa voz.

—¡Si! ¡La entrenadora! ¡La entrenadora! ¡Adivinaste! ¿Qué premio me llevo? ¿Qué premio me llevo?

—¿Q-Que?

—Ya está, ya se lo que quieres; quieres jugar al gato y al ratón. ¡Miaaaauuu!

Ahora sí, definitivamente estaba asustado. Izuki comenzó a correr alrededor de la mesa, mientras Riko lo seguía, dándole palmadas en el trasero. Decidió correr hacia la cocina; grave error. Al entrar, se topó con Momoi, quien, al verlo, le brillaron los ojos.

—Izuki-kun… ¿Por qué no me acompañas a buscar un poco de agua? —pregunto en un tono seductor.

—¡Yo te acompaño, Momoi! ¡Vamos!

—N-No, chicas. No es buena idea.

—¡Vamos los tres! ¡Vamos los tres! —Insistió Riko.

—No sé qué les pasa, pero será mejor que… —se detuvo al escuchar una voz detrás de él, una que lo asusto más de lo que ya estaba.

—Donde comen tres… ¡Desayunan cuatro! _—_ era el ama de llaves, la mujer encargada de cuidar la casa de Akashi.

—¡¿Quién es usted?!

— ¡Alguien con mucha experiencia!

Las tres comenzaron a besarlo por todas partes. Izuki no sabía qué hacer. Su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate.

 

 

_—El hechizo del hada, las hizo caer en confusión y atracciones inesperadas. Nadie podía creer lo que pasaba._

 

 

—¡Midorima!

—¡Hyuuga-sempai!

Reo y Kuroko los buscaban corriendo de un lado al otro del pasillo.

—¿Viste a Midorima? —le pregunto a Kuroko.

—No, ¿y tú a Hyuuga-sempai?

—¡No! ¡¿Dónde estan?!

—La casa no es tan grande, tienen que aparecer.

—¡Si!

—¡Suerte! —se dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, para rápidamente volver a correr en su búsqueda.

—¡Midorimaaa!

—¡Hyuuga-sempaaai!

 

Mientras tanto, escondidos en una de las habitaciones, se encontraban Aomine, Midorima, Hyuuga y Kiyoshi.

—Vaya, esto sí que es raro. —Dijo Aomine, sin poder creer lo que veía—. Nunca había visto a Tetsu comportarse asi.

—¡Dan miedo, nanodayo, dan miedo!

—¿No estarán borrachos o algo asi? —Hyuuga intentaba comprender por qué su novio hacia lo que hacía.

—Ahí viene Furihata, le voy a preguntar por qué enloquecieron esos dos… —Aomine vio a Furihata salir de la otra habitación y decidió acercarse— ¡Oi, Furihata! ¡Furihata!

Furihata, al escuchar su nombre, se dio la vuelta y al instante sus ojos brillaron.

 

_—Tan poderoso era el hechizo, que las jóvenes, se sentían atraídas por hombres, a los que nunca habían mirado de esa manera._

 

 

Al ver a Aomine, Furihata sonrió de forma seductora.

—Uh, Furihata, soy… soy yo, soy Aomine, Aomine Daiki.

—Sí, tonto, ya sé que eres tú… _—_ se acercó hasta arrinconarlo contra la pared.

Aomine, en lugar de correr como los demas, le siguió la corriente. Algo le estaba pasando a los donceles y tenía que averiguar qué era y porqué.

—Aomine, tu… estas más musculoso, ¿no? _—_ comenzó a bajar su chaqueta y acariciar con lentitud sus brazos—. Estas más lindo, te veo más lindo.

—Uh… si, pero yo quería hacerte una consulta sobre Reo y Tetsu. Estan un poco raros, ¿No crees?

—Sí, estan muy raros… Pero no hablemos de ellos, hablemos de ti.

—¿Qué? ¿D-De mí?

Kiyoshi decidió salir del «escondite» y encontró a su Mako-chan coqueteándole a Murasakibara, quien solo lo miraba confundido e intentaba alejarse.

—Kiyoshi… —Himuro vio a Kiyoshi y, de inmediato, sus ojos brillaron—. N-No te buscaba a ti, pero…

Kiyoshi lo ignoro y se acercó a Hanamiya con furia.

—Mako-chan, ¿qué estás haciendo? —no obtuvo respuesta— ¡Mako-chan, contéstame! ¿Qué ocurre?

Hanamiya, en lugar de contestar, le sonrió a Murasakibara y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello.

—Hanamiya, ¿te molesta si me voy un rato con Kiyoshi? —pregunto Himuro, mirando a Kiyoshi casi como si estuviera hipnotizado.

—Llévatelo y haz lo que quieras con él. Yo me quedare aquí, con… el titán —sonrió—. ¿Vamos a tu cuarto y me terminas de contar que tipo de dulces te gustan?

—¿Q-Que? ¡N-No quiero! ¡Muro-chiiin! —Pidió ayuda a su novio, pero este lo ignoro olímpicamente.

 

Midorima, por primera vez en su vida, sintió una punzada de dolor en el corazón y su semblante siempre serio, cambio a uno lleno de tristeza. Takao, el mismo que le había dicho que quería casarse y formar una familia con él, ahora estaba sonriendo y coqueteándole a Kagami, mientras lo tomaba de la ropa y lo arrinconaba contra la pared.

 

 

_—Y Puck, comprendió que la princesa, a pesar de amar a otro… podía, bajo los efectos del hechizo, olvidarlo para enamorarse de alguien más._

 

 

En la habitación, Akashi se preguntaba porque todos se habían levantado, cuando de pronto vio entrar a Kise, a quien de inmediato le brillaron los ojos.

—Ryouta, disculpa… —dijo Akashi—. No te había visto.

—Yo tampoco, no asi —Kise se acercó lentamente.

—¿Asi… cómo? —enarco una ceja.

—¿Nunca te han dicho que eres muy sexy, Akashicchi?

—¿Que? ¿Estas… estas bromeando? —sin comprender que era lo que de pronto le ocurría a Kise, Akashi comenzó a retroceder.

—Amar sin ser amado no es una broma.

—¿De que estas hablando?

—Siempre creí que no eras para mí, pero ahora te veo tan sexy, que… _—_ se mordió el labio inferior y lo miro de pies a cabeza.

—¡Ya deja de bromear!

—¿Qué ocurre, Akashicchi? ¿Te doy miedo?

—Ya me estoy poniendo un poco incómodo, Ryouta. Detente, es suficiente.

—¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de cómo me miras? ¿Te gusto, no? ¡Si! —acorto la distancia con intención de besarlo, pero Akashi se alejó de inmediato.

—¿Tu… estas bien?

Kise solo asintió en respuesta, con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

 

Unos minutos después, inevitablemente y por más que intentaron esconderse, todos fueron arrinconados en el pasillo.

—Ta-Takao… —dijo Kagami, tratando de alejarse—. E-Estan Kuroko y… Midorima. No creo que sea el momento.

Kagami y los demas decidieron seguirles la corriente a los donceles, ya que escapar no les sirvió de nada.

—¡Por favor, no soporto que me digas que no! —lo silencio Takao, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

 

—¡Ryouta, no! ¡Estan Kouki y Daiki! ¡No! —Akashi le seguía la corriente a Kise, mientras trataba de evitar que este dejara de desabrocharle la camisa.

—Furihata, estan… estan Kise y Akashi aquí —Aomine trato de alejarse. Que Furihata se acercara tanto, le resultaba muy incómodo.

—¿Y? me importas tu… —respondieron Kise y Furihata al unísono.

—Hyuuga-sempai, yo sé que no es el modo… pero no aguanto más, te lo tengo que decir; me gustas, mucho.

—S-Sí, claro, lo que tú digas, Kuroko.

—¡Te lo suplico! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Por favor! —exclamaron Reo y Kuroko a la vez.

—P-Pero, espera, Reo…

—¡Soy todo tuyo, Midorima/Hyuuga-sempai!

 

De pronto, Izuki llego corriendo y con la respiración agitada, pero se detuvo en seco al ver a sus amigos en una muy extraña situación.

—¡¿Pero… que?! ¿Qué esto? ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? ¿Qué estan haciendo? —observo con incredulidad total a los donceles, quienes acorralaban en la pared a alguien que no era su pareja.

Continúo observándolos, cuando de pronto tres voces aparecieron para atormentarlo de nuevo. Primero llego Riko y detrás de ella, Momoi y la ama de llaves.

—¡Izuki!

—¡Izuki-kuuun!

—¡Izuki-san!

Al escuchar las voces de las tres mujeres, Izuki abrió los ojos, se dio la vuelta y estas corrieron hacia él.

—¡Noooooo!

 

 

_—Este cuento es muy fantasioso, abuela… —se quejó la pequeña Mai, quien, a pesar de tener apenas siete años, acostumbraba leer otro tipo de cosas._

_—Es una metáfora del enamoramiento adolescente._

_—Esas cosas no ocurren en la vida real._

 

 

Y asi, Izuki termino siendo devorado por Momoi, Riko y la ama de llaves. Midorima termino siendo besado por Reo, Hyuuga por Kuroko, Aomine por Furihata, Akashi por Kise, Kagami por Takao, Murasakibara por Makoto y Kiyoshi por Himuro.

 

A la mañana siguiente… Aomine y Akashi fueron los primeros en darse una ducha matutina. Al salir, comenzaron a hablar sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior. Aomine llevaba una toalla sobre la cintura y Akashi una bata negra que lo cubría completamente.

—Daiki, sobre lo que ocurrió ayer…

—Tú mejor ni me hables que besaste a mi Kise, traidor. Aun no lo puedo creer.

—¿Disculpa? _—_ enarco una ceja— ¡Él me beso a mí! Trate de detenerlo, pero con esa boca que tiene… fue imposible.

—Dices eso porque no estás acostumbrado a su ritmo. Los besos de Kise son tan… —cerro los ojos, lamiéndose los labios.

—Aquí el único traidor eres tú por besar a Kouki. Deberías agradecer que estoy dejándote vivir.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Él me beso a mí! Y fue tu idea que les siguiéramos la corriente.

—Daiki, me estás haciendo perder la paciencia.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Está bien! Ya entendí, pero… ¿Qué diablos les ocurrió?

—No lo sé, pero más les vale que nos den una buena explicación.

 

Y hablando de roma, la puerta del baño se abrió de pronto, dejando entrar a Kise y Furihata. Ninguno de los dos le dirigió una sola palabra o mirada a su novio, algo que provoco que un incómodo silencio se formara entre los cuatro.

En silencio, Akashi se acercó a Furihata y espero a que este le dijera algo, pero no sucedió. Furihata solo se dedicaba a lavarse las manos y el rostro.

«¿Acaso no piensa decirme nada?», espero un rato más, pero su novio continúo actuando como si no estuviera alli. Molesto, frunció el ceño y salió del lugar azotando la puerta.

 

Por otro lado, Kise, ignorando a Aomine, paso por su lado, tomo una toalla y se acercó a la ducha con la intensión de darse un baño, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Aomine lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—Suéltame, Aominecchi… —le pidió Kise, desviando la mirada.

—No, me debes una explicación.

—Lo único que hare ahora será tomar un baño y luego ir a desayunar, asi que suéltame.

—¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando, Kise! —grito Furioso— ¿¡Qué diablos te ocurre?! ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! —lo tomo del mentón para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Y-Yo… _—_ con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada, Kise logro soltarse del agarre de Aomine y salió del lugar corriendo a toda prisa.

—¡Kise! ¡Espera! _—_ Aomine lo siguió rápidamente.

Mientras tanto en el pasillo…

—Qué noche más rara tuvimos, ¿no? —comento Kagami, saliendo de la habitación junto a Hyuuga, Midorima y Kiyoshi.

—A mí todavía me cuesta creerlo —opino Kiyoshi.

—Yo creo que Reo lo hizo como venganza, o para darme celos por haber estado evitándolo.

—¿Venganza? ¡Parecían poseídos, nanodayo!

—¡Exacto! ¡Estaban poseídos! ¿Por qué Himuro iba a querer vengarse de mí? ¡No tiene sentido! Y que Mako-chan besara justamente a Murasakibara… aún menos.

—Por cierto, Kagami… —hablo Hyuuga—. Espero que no me guardes rencor por lo de anoche.

—¡¿Qué no te guarde rencor?! ¡Kuroko nunca me ha besado de esa forma!

—¡Pues yo no tengo la culpa!

—Si de rencor hablamos, tú besaste a Takao, nanodayo.

—¡No, el me beso a mí!

De repente, salieron de la otra habitación Kuroko, Hanamiya, Reo y Takao, quienes, al ver a sus novios, se detuvieron y los miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa. Ninguno sabía que decir exactamente.

—Buenos días, Takao —Midorima miró a su novio con el semblante serio y los brazos cruzados.

—Bu-Buenos días… Shin-chan.

—¡Chicos, nos olvidamos de ordenar las camas! —exclamo Reo, rompiendo el molesto e incómodo silencio que se había formado.

—Es verdad, son un desastre… —Kuroko siguió la excusa que invento Reo, para poder irse de alli.

—¡Ustedes no irán a ningún lado, Kuroko!

—Kagami-kun, yo…

—Algo no va bien aquí y merecemos una explicación. —Exigió Kiyoshi, mirando a su novio con el ceño fruncido.

Kagami y Midorima asintieron de acuerdo.

 

 

Finalmente, Kise fue alcanzado por Aomine. Sabía que este lo haría tarde o temprano, ya que siempre había sido más rápido que él.

—¡Te dije que esperaras! Escapar es de cobardes, ¿sabías? —le pregunto con ironía, pero Kise no respondió. Solo se mantuvo callado, sin mirarlo—. Contéstame, Kise… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—¡No lo sé! ¿Ok? ¡No lo sé! —grito en respuesta, soltando por fin las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo— ¡No puedo mirarte a la cara después de haber hecho semejante estupidez! Lo siento mucho, Aominecchi… ¡Perdóname por favor! —abrazo a Aomine por el cuello y apoyo el rostro sobre su hombro, mojándolo con sus lágrimas.

Aomine estaba enfadado, pero se tranquilizó al notar el arrepentimiento en la voz de su novio. Era obvio que su chico estaba tan confundido como él; de lo contrario, no lloraría y lo abrazaría con tanta desesperación.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —le pregunto en un tono bajo y suave, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Kise negó con la cabeza en respuesta.

—Me desperté sintiendo un extraño calor, y… Cuando vi a Akashicchi, fue como… si no pudiera controlar mis acciones. Habría sido igual si me cruzaba con cualquier otro, pero te aseguro que no sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió. Sabes que yo solo te amo a ti, Aominecchi… ¿Me perdonas?

Aomine sonrió y, tomándolo del mentón, unio sus labios con los suyos en un apasionado beso que le robo el aliento a Kise, e hizo que dejara de llorar y su corazón se tranquilizara.

—Yo también te amo, rubio idiota, y claro que te perdono… Pero más te vale no volver a hacer algo como eso de nuevo. O de lo contrario estarás una semana sin caminar.

—¡A-Aominecchi! —se sonrojo hasta las orejas al escucharlo _—_ ¡Por supuesto que no volverá a pasar! ¿No confías en mí? Además, no fui el único que hizo cosas extrañas ayer. No quiero ni pensar en el beso que te dio Furihatacchi… —dijo haciendo un tierno puchero, e inflando ambas mejillas.

—Sabes que yo no tengo la culpa de eso, además… ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—No sé… ¿evitarlo, tal vez? —respondió en un tono sarcástico.

—Primero; correr no iba a servir de nada. Segundo; Akashi dijo que les siguiéramos la corriente. Y tercero; yo quería saber que estaba pasando.

Kise dejó escapar un suspiro, harto de toda esa situación.

_—_ ¿Sabes qué? Mejor hagamos de cuenta que lo de anoche nunca paso. Odio discutir contigo, Aominecchi. Quiero que estemos bien, quiero… —al bajar la vista, se detuvo al mismo tiempo que un gran rubor cubría sus mejillas y sus cejas se elevaban en sorpresa. Aomine no tenía la toalla que se había puesto al salir de la ducha _—._ Vaya… —ese fue un incentivo suficiente para que su modo seductor se activara _—_ ¿Dónde está tu toalla, Aominecchi?

—¿Qué? —Aomine miro hacia, para darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Por la discusión que habían tenido minutos atrás, ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que su toalla no estaba—. Maldición, debió haberse caído mientras corría.

—Bueno… —se acercó a su novio hasta quedar a centímetros de distancia, y rodeo su cuello con ambos brazos _—._ Estamos en una habitación, solos… y hay una cama. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa, cierto? —hablo en un tono seductor y provocativo.

Sin decir nada, Aomine tomo al rubio por la cintura y lo alzo, haciendo que este lo rodeara con sus piernas mientras se besaban con pasión y fogosidad; llevándolo directamente a la cama.

Si hay algo que realmente volvía loco a Aomine, además del básquet, era que Kise se pusiera de esa forma. Cada vez que Kise lo seducía asi, no podía controlarse y terminaban teniendo sexo salvaje todo el dia o toda la noche. Era inevitable, se amaban demasiado.

 

Al mismo tiempo, Akashi, luego de haber salido del baño, (en realidad fingió haberse ido y se quedó parado en la puerta pensando en que podía hacer para que su novio le hablara) decidido y aun en bata, volvió a entrar y encaro, o mejor dicho obligo, a Furihata a darle una explicación.

—¡Kouki! —camino rápidamente hacia Furihata, quien estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa para entrar a la ducha, y lo tomo del brazo volteándolo hacia él— ¿Acaso no piensas darme una explicación? —Furihata bajo la mirada y permaneció en silencio _—._ Dime algo, Kouki… Por favor, lo que sea —al ver que su novio seguía sin responder, un nudo se formó en la garganta de Akashi _—._ Si lo que quieres es… terminar conmigo, al menos dime porque —dijo con voz temblorosa. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero tenía que aguantarlo; se había jurado no volver a llorar en frente de su novio.

Furihata levanto la vista y miro a su novio con incredulidad y sorpresa. _—_ ¡¿Qué?! ¡T-Tu eres el que va a terminar conmigo! Y-Y lo entiendo, lo que hice ayer no tiene perdón, pero aun asi… no quiero. ¿Por qué crees que trato de evitarte? —derramo por fin las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo—. Te amo, Sei… con toda mi alma, y… no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Yo también te amo, Kouki, más que a cualquier otra cosa… —tomo su rostro con ambas manos y pego su frente con la suya para acariciar sus mejillas y limpiar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo—. Tú me has enseñado lo que es el amor, ¿por qué te dejaría? Eres quien le da sentido a mi vida —dijo dándole una sonrisa que mostraba lo mucho que lo amaba.

—No te merezco, Sei. Ayer, yo…

Akashi lo interrumpió y acortó la distancia entre los dos, dándole un apasionado beso que Furihata correspondió al instante.

Furihata rodeo el cuello de Akashi con ambos brazos y continuaron besándose un largo rato, separándose unos segundos para tomar aire y volver a unir sus labios.

Cuando por fin se separaron, un pequeño y fino hilo de saliva unía sus labios. Ambos estaban sonrojados y respiraban de forma agitada.

—Es cierto que estaba muy molesto por lo de ayer, y aun lo estoy, pero… esto sin duda lo compensa. —Dijo Akashi, con una sonrisa que hizo temblar a Furihata, en el buen sentido.

—S-Sei…

—Además, eres mi debilidad, Kouki. No puedo enojarme contigo. Y lo de ayer… Ryouta también me beso, asi que… es obvio algo extraño sucedió.

—Espera, espera, ¡es verdad! ¡Te besaste con Kise-san! —cruzándose de brazos, Furihata inflo ambas mejillas, haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Y tú con Daiki.

—¡Sei!

—¡Kouki!

Ambos se miraron con el ceño fruncido, y luego comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

—Está bien, está bien, estamos a mano… —dijo Furihata, volviendo a rodear el cuello de Akashi con ambos brazos.

—Sí, supongo —sonrió y volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez con suavidad y lentitud, siendo casi un beso casto _—_. Pero aún quiero saber qué fue lo que ocurrió. ¿Por qué se comportaron asi? ¿Bebieron alcohol?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Sei, ¿sigues enfadado? Creí que lo habíamos arreglado.

—Solo quiero saber que sucedió. Todos queremos saberlo.

—Pues… n-no lo sé. Apenas lo recuerdo con claridad, pero te aseguro que ninguno de nosotros logra entender por qué nos comportamos asi ayer. Estamos tan confundidos como ustedes. Créeme, Sei, por favor.

—Tranquilo, te creo.

—¿De-De verdad?

—Sí, tiene que haber una explicación, y la vamos a averiguar. Pero antes… —dirigió su vista hacia la ducha y sonrió _—._ No me importaría ducharme de nuevo.

Furihata se sonrojo al entender a qué se refería su novio. _—_ ¡¿A-A-Aquí?! ¡S-Sei! Apenas ha pasado una semana desde que… l-lo hicimos por primera vez.

—Sí, y en todo ese tiempo no he podido dejar de recordarlo. Es en lo único que pienso, Kouki. Muero por repetirlo y sé que tú también.

Y no se equivocaba, Furihata tampoco había podido pensar en otra cosa. Lo recordaba cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Sus besos, las caricias que repartía por todo su cuerpo, el latido de su corazón cada vez que se hacía uno con Akashi…; todo, absolutamente todo. Y aunque lo negara, también moría por repetirlo; ansiaba sentirlo de nuevo.

Esta vez, fue Furihata quien acortó la distancia entre los dos, dándole a Akashi un apasionado beso que fue correspondido al instante, mientras era abrazado por la cintura y encaminado hacia la ducha.

 

Más tarde, luego de que todas las parejas se reconciliaran; Momoi y Riko pidieron a todos que se reunieran en la sala de estar, para explicarles el motivo por el cual los donceles y ellas mismas, se comportaron de forma extraña la noche anterior.

En el sofá, se encontraba Aomine con Kise sentado en sus piernas mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura; a su lado, Furihata y Kuroko estaban de la misma manera que Kise, sentados sobre las piernas de sus novios. En un sofá más pequeño se encontraban Reo y Hyuuga, besándose sin importarles nada más; en su reconciliación, tuvieron finalmente su primera vez, y ahora no podían ni querían separarse del otro.

En otro sofá estaba Murasakibara abrazando a Himuro, Kiyoshi con Makoto y Midorima con Takao, también abrazados. A su lado, Riko y Momoi bastante nerviosas y arrepentidas; especialmente Riko, ya que cuando tuvo que contarle a Izuki el motivo de lo sucedido la noche anterior, este se enfadó y se fue muy molesto del lugar.

—¿Y? ¡Hablen de una maldita vez! —se quejó Hanamiya, quien, aunque no lo demostrara, amaba a Kiyoshi y estaba muy molesto consigo mismo.

—Pu-Pues, nosotras…

Todos miraron expectantes a las dos chicas.

—El otro dia los escuche cuando hablaban sobre mí en la azotea, durante el almuerzo… —hablo Riko—. Asi que, como venganza por no dejarnos llevar nada, Momoi y yo nos reunimos en mi casa y preparamos algo.

—Sí, y ustedes sin darse cuenta, se lo comieron todo.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron todos a la vez.

—Mientras preparábamos la comida, decidimos ponerle… unas pastillas que compre en internet.

—¿Pastillas? ¿Qué… pastillas, Riko? —pregunto Kiyoshi, asustado de lo que Riko iba a responder.

—Pues, s-son…

—Un estimulante — hablo Momoi, continuando con lo que Riko estaba por decir—, que le provoca a las mujeres y donceles, ciertos cambios… anímicos, y altera su conducta. Son inofensivas, simplemente modifican el comportamiento de quien las toma.

—Nosotras probamos un poco mientras lo preparábamos, pero no creí que nos afectaría también.

—¡¿Qué?! —volvieron a gritar.

—Maldición, Satsuki, eres una idiota… —dijo el Aomine, llevándose una mano a la frente.

—¡Dai-chan!

—Momoicchi, lo que hicieron fue muy cruel.

—Esta vez estoy de acuerdo con Kise-kun. Me decepcionas, Momoi-san.

—Ki-chan… Tetsu-kun… y-yo… —se sintió muy mal al ver como Kise y Kuroko miraban a ambas con tristeza y desaprobación, mientras que otros como Aomine, Kagami y Makoto, con furia.

«Por una estúpida broma tuve problemas con Takao, no debí dejar que esa niña se llevara mi lucky ítem», penso Midorima.

—Teppei, no me mires asi, yo… lo siento —Riko intento disculparse, pero Kiyoshi no la miraba ni le dirigía la palabra. Por su culpa tuvo problemas con «Mako-chan»; estuvieron a punto de terminar, y aunque lograron reconciliarse de una muy buena manera, no se lo perdonaría tan fácilmente.

—Te odio, Momo-chin.

—¿Q-Que? ¡Mukkun, no digas eso!

—Esto no te lo perdonare, te odio.

Momoi y Riko sintieron ganas de llorar. No soportaban que sus mejores amigos les dijeran esas cosas, pero tenían razón al hacerlo. Ambas se habían pasado; muchas relaciones estuvieron a punto de romperse por culpa de una tonta venganza.

—¿Saben qué? A partir de ahora, vamos a hacer de cuenta que lo de anoche NUNCA PASO. No volveremos a hablar del tema —ordeno Akashi, a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba—. Y a ustedes —miro a las dos chicas—, más les vale no volver a hacer nada como eso de nuevo. ¿Queda claro? O de lo contrario… —frunció el ceño, mirándolas de una forma que las hizo temblar de miedo _—_ nuestra venganza será mucho peor. —Todos asintieron de acuerdo con Akashi, incluso Kouki lo estaba—. Bien, ahora váyanse.

Al ver como todas las miradas se enfocaban en ellas con decepción y furia, las chicas se dieron la vuelta y se fueron a buscar sus cosas. Por nada del mundo se quedarían en un sitio donde no las querían.

 

En silencio, entraron a la habitación y tomaron sus cosas. Riko noto que Momoi estaba llorando, asi que decidió acercarse a ella y hablar. Llevaba un tiempo queriendo confesarle algo, pero había decidido guardárselo por miedo a ser rechazada.

—He-Hey, no llores. Nosotras… hemos ido demasiado lejos con nuestra venganza. Es normal que estén enfadados —Riko se sentó a su lado y coloco una mano sobre la suya para acariciarla con lentitud.

Momoi estaba realmente triste, pero ver la acción de Riko, le dio el valor suficiente para acercarse de manera impulsiva y romper la distancia entre ambas con un beso. Riko se sorprendió al principio, pero no tardo demasiado en corresponder.

Fue un beso muy esperado, un beso que le transmitió a ambas todo lo que habían querido decirse.

Al separarse, se miraron a los ojos con mucho amor.

—Sabes, cuando Hyuuga termino conmigo, creí… que nunca volvería a enamorarme, pero lo hice. Me gustas, Momoi. Llevo bastante tiempo queriendo decírtelo.

—Riko-chan… ¿Lo-Lo dices en serio? —Momoi abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

—Sí, realmente me gustas… y quiero que seas mi novia.

Sin esperar más, Momoi se lanzó a ella y le dio un beso que le robo el aliento. Se besaron con pasión mientras se abrazaban.

Con la respiración agitada, se separaron para mirarse a los ojos con una sonrisa.

—Tú también me gustas, Riko-chan. Mucho. —Acaricio su mejilla y volvió a besarla.

Ambas cerraron los ojos y saborearon el suave tacto de los labios contrarios. Con el pulso acelerado y el corazón palpitante, continuaron besándose sin importarles nada más.

Se habían equivocado y estaban más que arrepentidas por haber lastimado a sus amigos, pero con el tiempo estos terminarían perdonándolas. Después de todo, ¿quién no se equivocaba alguna vez en su vida? Sus amigos eran el ejemplo perfecto.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que publico algo aca, pero siempre leo sobre mis otp <3 también publico en Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/user/GiseFujoshi. Pueden darle like a mi pagina: https://www.facebook.com/GiseFujoshiWattpad/ donde subo actualizaciones y eso.
> 
> Estoy buscando algun traductor de español a ingles, ya que me gustaria publicar en este idioma.
> 
> ¡Saludos! espero que les haya gustado :3


End file.
